Be With You
by cheerfulhoshi
Summary: Promise. Betrayal. Pretense. Wrong assumptions. How can both of them bring themselves back together?- Some chapters have been abridged and revised.
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreaking Overture

**CHAPTER ONE**|| **Heartbreaking Overture**

_Wait for me… because I'll come back to you… I promise._

This was Len Tsukimori's last words to Kahoko Hino before leaving for Vienna. This vow made in the Fuyuumi summer mansion's garden was very unforgettable for Kahoko. She couldn't forget how earnestly Len confessed to her and stared deeply into her eyes just to tell her how much he cherishes her. She couldn't neglect the overflowing feelings she felt that entirely engulfed her heart, the sweetest smile that ever escaped Len's lips that were only for her, and Len's tender voice that spoke to her at that moment. She couldn't forget them all… because Len was special to her. However, her great happiness back then in Len's confession is now equal to the pain she's feeling right now. She couldn't manage to be cheerful when she's seeing her boyfriend's name on the showbiz section of the newspaper. And it sure isn't good news for her.

"The Legendary Len Tsukimori gets engaged…" Naoh Ayase softly reads in front of her crying friend. Finally digesting what the newspaper said, all of a sudden, her eyes widened in shock. "What? This can't be true!" she reacted in disbelief.

"How could Tsukimori-kun do this to you? And I thought that he was a gentle and honest person towards you, Kaho-chan," Mio sobbed while comforting her friend.

"Kaho, I can't believe that jerk did this! Once he gets back here, you better chain me, coz if you don't…" Naoh said, her voice full of irritation. Kahoko could only weep upon the news. She was happy that Len had finally reached his ambition to be at the same level as his parents and be famous, but she was so depressed when she found out about Len's sudden engagement.

"Kaho-chan, what if you're this girl on the newspaper? Her name wasn't mentioned, but it did say that she was a skillful musician like him, too," Mio said, trying to comfort her miserable best friend.

"But if it was her, why would he hide Kaho from the public? Shouldn't he be proud? And if it really was her, shouldn't she have already received an engagement ring from him?" Naoh rants. She, too, found it hard to believe on Len's sudden action. "I never should've trusted that person."

Kahoko finally wiped her tears off, recovering her head that sank in her arms. "That's enough…" she said softly. "I know for sure that he has… for sure he has…" Kahoko's voice faltered before she could continue. She buried her head in her hands once again, not being able to bear the news that just broke in. Naoh and Mio quickly patted her back, trying to calm Kahoko down. "This is just too sudden…" Kahoko's weak voice said.

Kahoko couldn't stop the tears that flowed continuously down her cheeks. No matter how hard she tried to prevent them, they just kept on falling. The pain was too unbearable for her. She loved Len so much that she found it impossible to let go. Although she and Len had only been together for a short time after his confession, she knew that the love Len had for her was real, their love for each other wasn't imaginary. Somehow, even though she was hurting, a part of her still believed in Len… that Len wouldn't do anything that would upset her.

"No wonder he hasn't been returning your texts or e-mails… he's being with another girl these past six years!" Naoh adds, unknowingly stepping on the little hope Kahoko has left in herself. "He better not show his face to me when he comes back! I'll surely…" her voice faltered when she saw her friend stood up with obviously low spirits and suddenly walks away with her saggy shoulders.

"Kaho…-chan?" Mio called out.

Kahoko looks back at them and squeezed out a smile to show them that she's okay. Still with the remnants of tears in her eyes, she replies in a soft voice. "It's okay guys… for sure he has a reason behind this… I'll talk to him when he comes back… _if ever_ he comes back." She turns her back around and leaves her two best friends feeling unhappy for her.

She pushes the glass door of the café they're in and steps out into the falling rain. _'The legendary Len Tsukimori gets engaged…'_she recalls in her mind. The agony deep inside Kahoko worsens as her tears start to fall once more, disguising itself on the droplets of water on her face. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and holds on to the railings as Naoh's voice echoes in her mind. _'No wonder he hasn't been returning your texts or e-mails, he's being with another girl these past six years!'_Kahoko's tears gush out of her eyes and clings on to her shirt.

Kahoko rushed away from the café, wishing that the pain she felt would be left behind in that place where she discovered the news that pierced her heart. She didn't care about the rain, about her being drenched under it and getting sick. All she ever cared about at that moment was escaping from the seemingly endless torture tormenting her innermost part. Just when she was reaching the climax of her action, she bumps into a guy with apple green hair. Because of the impact, both of them fell to the ground, along with the umbrella that the guy was holding to.

Kahoko remained still on the ground, with her head sinking on her hands. Meanwhile, the guy she stumbled upon stood up and took his umbrella. He stared at the weeping girl for a few minutes and finally recognized her. "Kaho-chan?"

Slowly, Kahoko looked up at the source of the familiar voice. In front of her, she saw her senpai back at Seiso Gakuen, her cheerful… "Hihara… -senpai?" she said softly.

_-Chapter One||END-_


	2. Chapter 2: The Cheerful Gavotte

**CHAPTER TWO- The Cheerful Gavotte**

"Kaho-chan, drink this."

Kazuki Hihara offers his kouhai a cup of hot choco and wraps her around with a dry towel. After their meeting outside the café minutes ago, he invited her to his house. Kazuki was now living alone in his home as a professional, so it's not surprising that no one else's inside. Meanwhile, Kahoko was drenched under the rain and looked terribly worn out. Her hair was wet, and her clothes, too. Kazuki could only look at her.

"A…ano, Hihara-senpai… arigato." Kahoko looks up at him and spoke very softly that Hihara barely heard it. She took the cup from Hihara's hands and wrapped it with hers. The green-haired guy stood beside her and observed her carefully, until finally, a strange thought comes to his mind.

"Kaho-chan, I'll be back in a bit. Stay here, okay?" Hihara gave a reassuring smile and ran upstairs to get something. Kahoko was alone with herself once again. She stared outside the window and saw the rain still pouring on the streets. All of a sudden, Naoh's, and Mio's voices echo in her mind, jumbling and disturbing her already peaceful thought.

_'Kaho, I can't believe this guy did this to you!'_

_ 'The legendary Len Tsukimori gets engaged…'_

_ 'But if it was her, why would he hide Kaho from the public?'_

Kahoko tightly shut her eyes as all their words came back to her like thunder. She covered her ears, hoping the voices would cease. But no matter how hard she tried to forget, they just won't stop. All the words just kept haunting her.

'_Kahoko, I… I love you.'_

Kahoko felt her heart twinge in pain when she heard Len's voice in her head, saying such sweet words… the three magical words that got her. She wanted to dwell in it longer, to believe it more. But she had to face reality: Len had already found someone else to love… and it isn't her. Her long-distance relationship with Len was too risky, and unfortunately, it isn't one of those that would survive. She closed her eyes shut even more and pressed her ears harder with both hands, hoping that the voices would stop and would give her the calmness she wished for that moment.

Just as her tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes, a very nostalgic tune comes playing in the air. Feeling it was safe to let go and open her eyes, Kahoko looked across her and saw Kazuki playing his trumpet. It was _Gavotte_, one of the first songs she ever played with her violin and with him as well. Slowly, a smile shows up on her face as the tune evoked good memories with her senpai.

'_Hihara-senpai's cheerfulness… never fails to reach me,' _Kahoko says in her mind. Not long after, the song finished and the player put his trumpet down. "Kaho-chan, how was it?" the green-haired guy asked.

With a smile on her face, Kahoko complimented his playing. "It was good! I guess you're still the old senpai I know, Hihara-senpai…"

"Really? Thanks!" Kazuki thanked with a pinkish shade on his cheeks.

"I should be the one to thank you, Hihara-senpai." Kahoko unexpectedly said, catching Kazuki's attention. "You always cheered me up when I was down, so thank you."

Silence fills the whole room as Kahoko bowed her head in gratitude. Kazuki, feeling a bit shy, felt like he needed to say something. "Ah…i—iie, Kaho-chan! A…ano… you see, I read the news about Tsukimori-kun, and I know that you must be hurt right now. You told me once before that my energetic music makes you happy and causes you to not worry about your problems, so I took my chances of playing for you."

"Wow, you still remember that, senpai?" Kahoko asked.

"Yeah, I do." Hihara replies with a shy smile. However, his eyes fill up with determination upon saying his next sentence. "So if it's my music that could cheer you up, then I'll never get tired of playing for you Kaho…"

Kahoko gets shocked upon hearing that from her senpai. Although she's grateful about Kazuki helping her up, she never expected those words to come out from his own mouth. Also, she noticed something odd. "Hihara-senpai, K—Kaho?" her senpai called her first name… without any suffix following it.

Kazuki's face became awfully flushed with red as he finally noticed the strange word that he said. "I—I mean ch—ch—chan! K—kaho-chan!" he stammers and bows a thousand times in front of her. Seeing how her senpai reacted, Kahoko could only laugh. Meanwhile, hearing the blissful laugh fill up the room from the once depressed girl, Kazuki stopped and couldn't help but smile, knowing that the old Kahoko was back to herself.

'_Thank goodness…'_ he said inside his head. He smiled secretly knowing that he made her smile once again.

=Chapter Two End=

A/N: wew! thanks for reading past the title and the first chapter! i hope you guys liked it.

=)


	3. Chapter 3: Tristesse

**CHAPTER THREE**||**Tristesse**

The Minami Instruments music shop was filled with Shinobu Ousaki's preschool kids. It's been six years and he officially became the music teacher of a preschool that he used to simply help at. They were taking tours in music shops, and Minami Instruments happened to be the first stop.

"Good morning, Hino-san." The senpai greeted with his usually warm smile as Kahoko entered the shop she works at. She greeted back and closed the door. She used to work at a bookstore, but she realized that she really wanted to be attached with music even in her own little way.

It was also very advantageous for Kahoko since the shop offers music lessons. And with that, she will always be able to practice, and somehow, catch up with Len.

_Len._

The thought of him pierced Kahoko's heart as she was once again reminded of the news. It's been days, but the pain was still fresh as if everything happened just yesterday. And her tiny little heart wasn't showing any signs of recovery. Not even a bit. But still, her life should go on just like his would go without her in it.

Though music was not supposed to be a strange thing in that place, it surprised Kahoko to hear a live piano performance in the air. Curious of its sudden appearance, she walked deeper into the shop and was shocked to find a greenhead sitting at the grand piano, playing for a little girl that sat beside him. It was Ryoutaro Tsuchiura, her high school friend who was, not to mention, now a renowned pianist, and just back from his European tour.

Leaning on a shelf next to her, a sudden cheerful smile flashed across her face as the scene sank into her mind. She stood still as she silently watched the person sitting at the piano. '_Tsuchiura-kun sure can charm little girls, too…'_

"Oi Hino, how long do you plan to stay like that?" The man stopped and turned to her.

"Ah, Tsuchiura-kun, you're back from your concert tour," Kahoko's panicky voice said. She felt slightly embarrassed at herself for being caught absent-minded. "When did you come home?" She managed to add.

Ryoutaro raised an eyebrow. "Just last night…" And then, he lowered his head, almost as if he was hiding something from her view. "Mizue… fetched me at the airport."

"Eh? Mizue-chan?" Kahoko asked with surprise. Evidently, it turned into a playful smile, making Ryoutaro uneasy and shifted his attention back to the piano. "I see."

Ryoutaro had been out of the country for quite a while. He lived in other countries since he's been in demand. For the last four months, he's been out touring Europe with other artists like him. He had gone doing some concerts with his dream partner, Hamai Misa, who happened to be Len's mom. And recently, his ex-girlfriend, Mizue Sakimoto, started seeing him again.

Ryou stared at Kahoko who was entertaining the children with Shinobu Ousaki. For that short moment, it occurred to him whether or not she was okay. He, too, heard about Len's sudden engagement and was shocked to find out about it. He recalled being angry—and is still until now—at Len for breaking Kahoko's heart when he finally trusted him. At the same time, he was annoyed at himself for thinking he could actually trust that ice prick.

After all, although years have passed, he still cared for Kahoko just like how he did before.

"Onee-chan, is that guy your boyfriend?" The innocent query of one of the kids seeped into their ears and caused a momentary pause for him. He instinctively looked at Kahoko who was, at the same time, looking at him.

"S—sorry." Ryoutaro apologized with his head bowed, hiding the pink blush on his cheeks. When he resumed playing a gentle melody, Kahoko took the moment to answer. He could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"No, he's not. Tsuchiura-kun and I are good friends. Besides, he already has a cute girlfriend. She's really kind, too. Right, Tsuchiura-kun?" She asked and everyone turned to look at the pianist. _If only_ there weren't any children around, he would've walked out in embarrassment. So instead, he just kept his silence and continued playing. Kahoko could only giggle to herself.

"Hino-san, _gomen ne_. The children really are just playful." Their senpai humbly apologized and accompanied it with a smile.

"Ah, no, it's fine, Ousaki-senpai." Kahoko replied, assuring her Shinobu that it was alright.

"Onee-chan," One little girl called out and tugged at her shirt. "Then, is Ousaki-sensei your boyfriend?" The children cheered and teased once more, this time, with more enthusiasm and expectancy. Ryoutaro tried not to be disturbed, but he failed to not show it because it prevailed in his playing. Shinobu still had his shocked expression on his face, and Kahoko ended up explaining once again. "Ousaki-senpai is a really wonderful person. But… we're also just good friends."

"Really? _Gomen ne,_ onee-chan."

"_Iie_, it's alright." She beamed a smile.

"Then, onee-chan," another one called out, causing Kahoko to look that direction. "Will you please play your violin for us?" The little child requested, and at once every other kid started pleading as well. Obviously outnumbered, Kahoko consented.

"Of course!"

In the silence, Kahoko stood in front of the grand piano and placed her violin gently on her shoulder. Moments like these reminded her of her years as a student in Seiso, how she would stand in front of the audience and play her best, and how she would feel relieved after her performance. Right now, in front of her was a crowd of children, anticipating her play. As she placed her bow on top of the strings and would soon begin to play, Ryoutaro stopped her in a split second.

"What is it, Tsuchiura-kun?" She looked back and asked the guy at the piano.

"Would you like me to do the accompaniment for you?"

"Yes please. Thanks, Tsuchiura-kun," she whispered and faced the crowd once again.

Kahoko placed the instrument back below her chin as both the piano and the violin started at the same time, creating a perfect harmony. It was Chopin's _Tristesse,_or the song of parting, one of Kahoko's most memorable pieces. She originally wanted to play Canon in D, but her fingers seemed to move on their own and played something that reminded her of Len.

It wasn't a piece that they played together, yet it reminded her of the feelings she had, and is still having, for the young man. _A song of parting..._yes, this time it was. However, it wasn't _just_ that simple. Now, it was also a song that told her that the love she had all along was unrequited. One-sided.

Years way back, this was a song she dedicated to beginnings, fresh new starts from painful endings. This song, few years ago, told her that every time something closes, another door will always, _always_ open up. But now that she has finally faced _'the end'_ that she's always feared about, will another door really unlock and welcome her in?

Mysteriously, the sound from the violin seemed to become one with her feelings that some of the little girls were moved to tears. Even the children observing couldn't help but adore it.

After the performance, everyone clapped their hands and admired her. Some kids asked whether she was sad, while some just told her that she was awesome. As the applause started to dissolve, a louder clap from behind everyone caught their attention. As they turned to see who the source was, Ryoutaro stood up from where he sat, and the other two musicians in the place widened their eyes in shock.

Kahoko looked to the man with his signature violet hair leaning on the bookshelf, clapping his hands although the noise had died down. "My, Hino-san, you're performance is still as earnest as ever."

The redhead almost forgot how to breathe as a lump got stuck on her throat. "Y—Yunoki-senpai?" Thankfully, it wasn't just her that was clearly shocked, making it less embarrassing.

Before anyone else could react further however, a beautiful long-haired lady appeared beside him and smiled at her. "Good morning, Hino-san. It's nice to see you again."

-.-

It's been days since his last visit yet Kahoko found her mind reel back to that moment. Up until now, she still couldn't believe that Azuma Yunoki would even bother to visit that place. And not only that, he wasn't alone.

.

.

.

.

"_Ayano-san?" She cried in disbelief upon seeing the beautiful lady standing beside her senpai. An upbeat melody was playing in the air, thanks to Ryoutaro Tsuchiura, who, also at that time, had just gotten back from his concert tour._

"_ Hino-san, I'm so happy that you still remember me." The long-haired ojou-sama answered politely with a smile. Of course Kahoko couldn't forget her. She was the reason she got stuck with a pretend-relationship with Azuma._

"_I thought you were in America, senpai," she commented._

"_I was until the other week. I came back to arrange mine and Ayano-san's marriage." Azuma replied while he held Ayano's hand. For other people, it should've been a very sweet scene. However, it was the other way around for Kahoko because she found it rather... creepy._

"_M-marriage?" Kahoko's eyes widened in shock with his very word, as the song in the air dramatically stopped, and in an abrupt manner. She couldn't believe what she heard. Years back then, this very guy asked her to pretend to be his girlfriend to shoo Ayano off, but now, it turns out that both still ended up together. Just like everything else, people change._

"_As expected of you, senpai. Both of you look good together!" Kahoko managed to say and pull herself together. She beamed a smile before her thoughts drifted back to Len._

_Ayano, well-mannered as she was, and being raised with pedigree, looked down and shyly responded to Kahoko's reaction, her cheeks pink from blushing._

"_Well, we know it's quite a shock to everyone, but I hope you guys will be there."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

And thus, a personally given invitation by the heir of the Yunoki group in her hands. Somehow, she couldn't help but feel nervous, especially because of what Azuma said as soon as the innocent Ayano-san disappeared to their car.

.

.

.

.

"_Hino."_

"_Y—yes?" She scrambled when he called her attention. Both were silent at first, but as soon as their eyes met, Azuma sneered, once again earning Kahoko's quizzical look._

"_You still look dumb and pitiful as ever." His words caught her off guard as she lowered her head. But then, she realized that he was right. She was powerless at the moment, and couldn't do anything about her situation except cry. She can't even move her feet forward._

_Knowing Kahoko long enough, Azuma half-expected that she would convince him otherwise—that she was okay, and would keep moving if that's what Len wanted her to do. Or at least, that was what he hoped she would do._

_However, Kahoko knew better. Earnest as she was, she couldn't really lie about what she feels. She was a wreck, pretending to be coping up with things around her when she really can't._

"_I guess you could say that… senpai." Kahoko replied with a smile mocking herself. A long silence follows through as Azuma only stared at her with his intent, unmoving stare._

_At last, he sighed. "I guess you won't be able to entertain me any longer." Placing two envelopes I her hands, he added. "Anyway, take these. I'm looking forward to seeing you and Tsuchiura at the party. The others will be there, too."_

"_M—me? Play? B—but I'm not good enough for such parties like that, senpai…"_

_He stared at her, and almost practically glared at her for being such an idiot. "You want Tsukimori back, don't you?"_

"_Eh?" was all that she could come up with despite the words choking in her throat._

"_Although I agree with you that you're not the perfect match for him, you love him, right?"_

"_Hai…" Her head remained lowered._

"_Then raise yourself up and make a name. He's a well-known person now and out of your league, so it's no surprise that he won't settle for someone like you. But even if it's the other way around, a normal girl wouldn't be believed to be his girlfriend. Don't you think so... Hino-san?"_

.

.

.

Kahoko breathed a sigh as she closed her eyes, grasping the cream-colored envelope in her hand. She still couldn't comprehend that she was going to play at a much-awaited party where big-time business tycoons and other elite people from various industries are invited to gather. And not just that, she was curious herself whether or not the man she was expecting to see would be there.

Noting the redhead's animated expressions, Ryoutaro couldn't help but wonder. "Is there anything wrong, Hino?" he asked as he glanced at the passenger's seat, then glued his eyes back on the road.

"Uhh… no, not at all!" she quickly answered, forgetting that she wasn't alone in the car.

Although doubtful of her answer, the pianist still kept driving and fixed his eyes on the road. "I hope you haven't forgotten that you can always confide in me for your problems…"

"As one general ed student to another, Tsuchiura-kun?" Kahoko looked up at him.

Ryoutaro chuckled. "Well… yeah. But mostly as a friend, Hino."

Moments later, Ryou's car stopped in front of a huge building. Kahoko's eyes searched every part of the structure and noticed how huge and beautiful it was. However, as her eyes laid at the entrance, her heart stopped.

Right before her eyes was the man she longed to see. Surrounded by other powerful people, there he was, standing out with his icy cold stature.

Despite already being a professional, he still held his violin case in his grasp.

With the sight she was seeing, Kahoko couldn't help but feel tears well up in her eyes.

Finally, after years of waiting, he's here.

The man she ever loved standing before her very eyes...

"Len..." She said ever so gently with her own lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is the abridged chapter three. I edited some of its parts, so I hope I won't make any more mistakes XD Your reviews are appreciated! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Strings

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own La Corda D'Oro. It belongs to Kure Yuki and to its legitimate owners. =)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>|| **Broken Strings**

"Len!" Kahoko cried and ran just like what her feet wanted to. After six years, he was finally back. Kahoko desperately wanted to take him in her arms, regardless of the issues. But then, all her hopes shatter when Len is invited inside by a female receptionist.

"Wait, Len!" she said once again, hoping he would at least turn and notice her. She gradually stops when she lost hope. He went inside the building without glancing at her… not even once.

"Hino! What happened? Why'd you run away suddenly?" the puzzled Ryoutaro rushed when he saw Kahoko fall hopelessly on her knees. Basing only from her breathing and how her face turned pale, he understood. His arch rival was back.

"Tsukimori, huh..."

-.-

Like what Azuma implied, the whole party was indeed filled with elite and high class people, especially from the music industry. But despite this, the groom-to-be's special guests played their instruments like they were requested.

The already world-famous Ryoutarou Tsuchiura was admired by the females. His subtle yet skillful touches on the piano keys shone through the lively sounds emitted by his music; the newly med-school graduate Keiichi Shimizu, on the other hand, was still faithful to the sheets in front of him and glided his bow on the cello's strings with accuracy; Kazuki played his silver trumpet like always, so energetic and cheerful; and their Shinobu-senpai, with all skill and honesty, played his violin.

The small ensemble was going well, except of course for one who didn't really feel alright. Kahoko was about to be off-tempo when the man next to her called out with a voice only the both of them can hear. "Hino-san," Shinobu said and stood closer to her.

Nodding back in understanding, Kahoko was instantly able to pick up and recalled that she was in _Azuma's engagement party_ and not just some kind of party, which only means that she'll be dead by the time she commits a single mistake.

Being back to herself, Kahoko was secretly looking for a certain blunette in the crowd. Was it really Len she saw? _Her eyes couldn't fool her._Was he alright?_ No doubt. _The only question left was, what about her heart? Was it still in one piece when she saw him? That still remains unanswered.

At last the song ended and they finally get to rest. Azuma and Ayano were called on stage for some speech, while Kahoko and the others take the seats reserved for them. Shouko, who originally was sitting among the crowd, was suddenly sitting among them, specifically beside the cellist who was at the far end. Kahoko moved her head slightly forward and takes a peek at the two youngsters. Kahoko blushed when she discovered that both their hands, resting on Keiichi's lap, were actually entwined!

"Kaho-chan, are you okay?" Kahoko jerked at the instant she heard Kazuki's voice. She faced him and waved her hands frantically, covering the sight that she just saw.

"H—hai! I'm alright!" putting on a _that-was-close_ smile, she changed the topic to another one. "Uh, excuse me, Hihara-senpai. I'll just go get some water. Uh... would you like me to get something for you?"

"No, it's fine. I'll just accompany you, then."

"Uh, no, thank you. I'll be fine, senpai." Kahoko stood up and left with a smile.

.

.

.

After drinking some water from her opened bottle, a smile curves up Kahoko's lips when she recalled what she just saw. Shouko and Keiichi, her two very timid kouhais were actually holding hands! Kahoko found it rather cute. Bu somehow, she felt a slight twinge of pain when Len suddenly came to her mind.

"Hino-san?"

Kahoko turned around at the voice that once again brought her back to reality. Standing right before her very eyes was her accompanist way back at Seiso. "Mori...-san? M-Mori Manami-san?"

Smiles were brought to their faces as the comrades were reunited once again. The ochre-haired pianist, Kahoko recalled, was as beautiful and stunning just like before.

"How have you been, Mori-san? I heard that your concerts have been very successful."

"Yes, especially that one time with Ryoutaro-kun."

"Eh? Really? Wow, good for you guys! You're perfect match, you know."

Manami blushed upon the statement while Kahoko giggled with what she just said. But from where Kahoko was standing, she noticed that there was a certain uneasiness and confusion playing in the pianist's eyes.

"R-really? I wonder about that..."

"Uh... sorry, I guess I went too overboard." she quickly apologized.

"N-no, not at all! It's just that I..."

Kahoko looked at Manami's hand and saw a silver ring. Kahoko's eyes widened in amazement. But even before she could inquire, a very familiar, yet startling voice, stopped her from doing so.

"Mori-san, I've been looking for you."

The two ladies looked towards the source and saw a blunette so stunning in his tuxedo. Kahoko's eyes started to sting as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. The icy cold prince was now standing within her grasp. He's coming nearer, his steps echoing throughout the place. But what's this? He had his eyes set at someone else. Kahoko followed his gaze and saw whom his stare belonged.

"Sorry, Tsukimori-kun! You see, I suddenly ran into-" Manami was cut off.

"Let's go." he said as if there wasn't anyone else except Manami.

He grabbed her wrist and took her away, much to the pianist's dismay. But before they could even get far, Kahoko calls out and follows after him, stopping only a a few steps away from them.

"Len!"

The blue-haired violinist temporarily stops, but resumes walking right after.

"Wait, don't go! Why are you like this? I'm right here, see? It's me, Kahoko!"

Despite Kahoko's efforts, Len remained unmovable and kept walking at his own pace. The redhead followed him and soon caught up. There were a lot of questions in her mind, yet she couldn't ask them all at once because of the attitude Len was giving.

At last, she held his arm. "Len..." she said, using her remaining strength to stare into Len's eyes.

Both hadn't noticed, but cameras were suddenly flashing towards their way, reporters swarming around the famous Tsukimori Len. And at that, the young man secretly freed himself from Kahoko's grasp.

"Sorry, young miss. But I don't sign autographs today."

Shock was registered all over Kahoko's face. _What?_ Why did he say that? Now that he's reached his popularity, was that all he could think about her? She didn't care whether the whole world admires Tsukimori Len. Because even before the whole world knew of him, she knew him first and loved him no less.

The crowd moved as Len walked away, Manami's wrist still in his grasp. With Kahoko shouting his name, Manami in his tight grasp, and Len not even looking back at least once, the tall green-haired pianist couldn't help but rush to Kahoko and pull her to his side.

"Tsuchiura-kun..." both the ladies said.

"Oi, Tsukimori! What's with that stuck up attitude?" he called out. "What? Can't answer? Is that because Tsukimori-_sama_ feels his popularity so much that he can't even bother to turn and look at the woman he loves?"

The blunette ceased from walking. Cameras flashed and there was this inevitable silence. The whole world seemed to be waiting for his response.

"I am engaged to the real woman that I love... and as far as I know, this is something does not concern you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **How was it? I hope you don't forget to leave a review! :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Crescendo

Thanks to these people who reviewed my previous chapter (before this chp 5 got published)

greenteachan

InTheDark363

riaanaa

Sakura-san14

and to the future readers and reviewers! Thanks a lot!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own La Corda D Oro. If I did, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is. It belongs to Kure Yuki and to its legitimate owners.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE- Crescendo<strong>

_"I am engaged to the real woman that I love… and as far as I know, this is something that does not concern you."_

Ryou's fists clenched even more at Len's statement, his eyes blazing with anger fixed directly at Len's icy cold ones. He couldn't afford to make any scene, for this was ruckus enough. They were no longer high school boys that could fight at any time, but fully-grown adults with professions to keep and images to protect. It pained him to not be able to do anything. Just a punch on Len's face would be enough for him, but he knew that it'll only make things worse, and moreover, hurt Kahoko. Then his eyes unknowingly shifted towards the lady in Len's grasp. _Manami Mori._

Her eyes were a complete expression of dread. With their gazes locked, the female pianist couldn't help but look away. With this, Ryou found his heart in a whole new level of painful feeling. What could it be? it was painful to see Kahoko sad, but looking at Manami in Len's hand made him feel something else.

Kahoko's heart stung upon Len's words. She forgot, he was engaged, but not to her. With all her strength and courage, she blinked back the tears on the verge of falling. "Th—Then… wouldn't you at least… recognize me, Len?" her words were suffocating her.

"Kaho-chan!" Kazuki suddenly called out from nowhere. Knowing that Len was invited and that Kahoko took long to return caused him to worry. And when he saw Ryou follow her, he felt something that urged him to follow, too.

While going to wherever he was, he convinced himself to think that Kahoko was actually okay and just went to the comfort room for a while. He restrained himself from the worst possible things that could occur. However, what he arrived at was something beyond his imaginations.

"Nee, Len!" Kazuki heard Kahoko cry out, her voice shaking from preventing herself to cry. With the way things are now, the press only started to thicken and interrogate.

The trumpeter's heart bled. Just like Ryou, he couldn't do anything to protect the girl he likes. What she needed now was Len Tsukimori, not Kazuki Hihara.

Lights flickered, noise by the cameras breaking the silence, everyone anticipating _The_ Len Tsukimori's response.

"My, my! I suppose everyone's enjoying this event."

Everyone turned around and saw the violet-haired host of the party. Kahoko was surprised to see Azuma standing by the door, blaming herself for ruining such glorious moment. On the outside, Azuma was of course composed, with that seemingly unfading smile plastered in his face. But deep inside, through his eyes, she saw his feelings that lie buried deep within.

"Yunoki-senpai," Len's voice broke the silence. The blunette said and acknowledged his presence. He went to her, still holding the ochre-haired pianist, and politely bowed in front of him. "Thank you for inviting us to your engagement party. However, I cannot stay any longer…"

"So you won't be able to play for us this afternoon?"

_Wait. Play? A live performance with his violin!_ Kahoko was suddenly excited with the idea. She's been longing to hear it for years now, and it was finally in front of her.

"No, senpai. But I wish for your happiness with Takashina-san." Having said what he wanted to say, he left in haste without allowing anyone to reply. With the camera's flashes, she couldn't help but notice sliver rings glimmering in Len's and Manami's hands. Kahoko stared in bewilderment, tears lurking in her eyes. Ryou's brows met in anger and annoyance. And Kazuki, who saw it all, only gazed hopelessly and blamed himself for only standing by the sidelines. Azuma's façade slowly wore off as his smile vanished from sight.

"What a nuisance." he muttered to himself as he turned his back and went inside the hall.

* * *

><p>After the whole thing, Kahoko still managed to play another song for the audience. It was Azuma's special day, and she couldn't ruin it more just like she did. She steeled herself and held back the tears for three minutes. But as soon as her performance was over, the floodgates she built opened and released her tears.<p>

Now, the party was over, and only the musicians and some workers cleaning up were left in the hall.

"I knew I should've followed her sooner." Kazuki sighed in his seat, feeling guilt spread throughout his entire body. Seeing Kahoko devastated again, he couldn't but feel his chest tighten. _'The expression on her face... her tears... it shows up... when she thinks of him. Why can't I do anything for her?'_

"Don't blame yourself, Hihara." Shinobu reassured the trumpeter who was running his hand through his hair. Both he and Kazuki could only look at the bewildered Kahoko, sitting across the hall. They knew that neither Shinobu's _Beau Soir_ nor Kazuki's _Gavotte_ could heal the young girl's broken heart.

"K—Kaho-senpai…" Shouko slowly moved towards the redhead, who was now fixing her things and getting ready to leave. She tried to look okay and to feel normal. But after seeing Len and what the whole scene implied, it was hard to keep playing her charade. The party was over, and only the people from Seiso were left at the place where everything happened.

Ryotarou was right beside her, sitting with his body leaned forward, his brows furrowed with complete annoyance. What's with that guy? After lowering his pride and giving up Kahoko, Len simply marched all over it with what he just did minutes ago. And moreover, Manami... her silver ring identical to that of Len's... was that...? It couldn't be. At the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Kahoko. _'Did she see that... the way their rings glimmered at the light of the cameras?'_

"Tsukimori-senpai… wouldn't do that… without a purpose… right?" Keiichi says while staring at the busy Kahoko, his statement silencing everyone's thoughts.

If Len was a truly logical man, surely there was a meaning to every single actions. But what would that be? To Kahoko, Len was now like a padlock wit a password. Len was a mystery now, trying to figure the different combinations so she could unlock his secret as to why he was acting this way.

Kahoko forced herself to smile, knowing that she'll only trouble the people around her. "E—Everything's going to be fine, guys… someday…" _I hope,_ Kahoko wanted to add.

Just as she finished packing, Ayano appears from right behind her and speaks with her soft voice. "A-ano... Hino-san... I'm sorry to trouble you. But Azuma-sama wants you to meet someone."

Kahoko dried her tears away secretly and instinctively followed Azuma's bride-to-be. At the distance, she could see the violet-haired flutist talking to two other people: one was a lady with short and wavy hair, while the other was a blonde male shining in his white tuxedo. Azuma smiled at the two ladies who just came in and welcomed them.

"Ah, Hino-san, it's a good thing that you're already here."

"H-hai. Actually, I was about to leave when..."

She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the two figures that turned.

"Hino-san!" the blonde cried enthusiastically as he took a step towards her. Kneeling on one knee and taking her hand, he kissed it like a prince would after a long parting. "It's nice to see you again."

.

.

.

.

_A year later…_

_"Hello? Kaho-chan? Where are you? We're already at the cafe." _Mio spoke on the other line. Kahoko Hino was walking the streets of busy Tokyo, answering the call from one of her best friends.

"S-sorry, Mio. I'm on my way now."

"Kaho! We've been waiting here for hours!" suddenly, Nao ranted on the other side of the line, grabbing Mio's phone from her grasp. Kahoko smiled, imagining what the two were probably doing.

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute!" she said as she jogged at the sidewalk, and cutting her phone's connection. The wind swept through her hair and brushed against her face. It was a bright sunny day and it feels everything was anew. But though a whole year has passed, a part of Kahoko Hino still had feelings of Len, feelings that never went away... feelings that she didn't want to go away. But now she decided to move her feet forward, for if she dwelled in the past, all the more would she never reach the man she ever loved.

At last she arrived at the place where her friends were waiting. Tightening her hands on her violin case, the doors automatically slid open and in she went.

"I'm here!" she greeted with a smile.

"Kaho-chan! Listen, listen!" Mio grabbed her frantically and pushed her down her seat. She clasped her hands together as her eyes shone like diamonds. Nao only sighed. _'Oh dear' _was what Kahoko could make out of her other friend's expression.

"Nee, nee, have you heard? Her songs are so awesome, Kaho-chan! And what's more, they're going to release her second album this month!" Mio started to talk, looking straight into Kahoko's eyes with such interest.

"Err... who?" Kahoko asked, her face full of confusion, sipping from the tea in front of her.

"INNOCENCE!" her brown-haired friend exclaimed, making Kahoko suddenly sputter out her tea.

"S-sorry. Who?"

"Kaho-chan! It's been a year already, and you still haven't heard of her yet?" Mio's expression turned to dread.

"Uh... I have. Actually, I saw her posters plastered outside," the redhead replied. "I'd say her white mask is really cute!"

"You think? Kyaaaa~!"

"Her music really is nice," Nao suddenly commented. "She's even dubbed as Len Tsukimori's female counterpart."

Kahoko choked on her tea upon Nao's sentence. It was a good thing none of them noticed, else it would be such a blunder. She even heard Mio commenting.

"Yup! So awesome, right?"

"But she's so full of mystery." Kahoko stopped wiping her face when Nao suddenly said that. All of a sudden, the topic interested her and she looked up at the two female best friends of hers. "Why would she hide behind a mask?"

_'Yeah, why would she?'_ Kahoko suddenly asked within herself, reflecting the artist named Innocence to herself. If Nao thought Innocence behind her mask, then Kahoko would be hiding behind her violin, or even masking herself in a facade of smiles.

"It's to attract attention, Nao! The more you hide yourself, the more people want to get close to you!" Mio suddenly answered.

"Nee, why are we talking about her anyway?" their black-haired friend asked out of the blue.

"Nothing. It was because of her new album!"

Before any of them could react further, the waiter arrives and brings their order. When they turned around to look, they were surprised to see a green apple-haired man., with locks of hair tied around in a very tiny ponytail on top of his head.

"Hihara-senpai!" Kahoko exclaimed. "Y-you work here?"

"Uh... well, yeah... a little, I guess."

"A little? Uh... what does that mean? Just a part-time job?"

"Not exactly. Actually I... I own this place."

"EEEEEEEHH?"

* * *

><p>Kahoko sighed as she walked the now empty sidewalks this time. The discoveries were too much for her. One, the mysterious artist called Innocence was Len's female counterpart, and two, her cheerful senpai was actually a small-time cafe owner slash Seiso's OB. So much for everything anew. Indeed, much has changed.<p>

When Kahoko stopped to answer her beeping phone, she found herself staring directly at one of Innocence's posters.

"Hello?" Kahoko answered through her phone.

_"Hino-san!"_ a male voice spoke on the other line.

"What is it, Kaji-kun?" she asked.

_"Manaka-san told me to call you. She said she needs to see you now for some arrangements." _

"Oh...I see. I have a feeling I know what it's about." she said, her face flat with neither a smile nor a frown. Her hands caressing the poster stopped at exactly where Innocence's mask was as the blonde man on the other side said his next words with a smile.

_"Okay. I'll meet you at the entrance of the building then, Innocence-sama."_

The connection was cut. Her other hand grasping her phone fell like it lost all its strength. _Innocence, _Kahoko thought. The person she was and she was not. Kahoko smiled mockingly to herself. Innocence couldn't be the awesome artist with sold-out grandslam songs, and moreover, she couldn't be _The _Len Tsukimori's female counterpart. Because she knew that even if people would know her as _Innocence _on the outside appearance, deep inside, she was undeniably the earnest and lowly...

"Kahoko Hino... that's who I am, Kaji-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, how was it? Sorry for this sort of long chapter. One of the readers commented that my chapters are short, so here's a treat! (I guess XD) anyway, please review and tell me what you think! And also, sorry for the year interval. Six years, then another one year, on a total of seven years. Whew!

**P.S. **

Sorry for the late update! :D


	6. Chapter 6: My Heart's Score in Blue

**A/N:**Minna-san! Thanks a lot for your reviews! Hercolanium, greenteachan, and Jasmyr, thanks for your reviews. And even to mcblueangel and vampirefan, thanks so much! Thanks a lot even to my silent readers who still read this story :D take care you guys! =)

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own La Corda D' Oro. It belongs to Kure Yuki and to all its legitimate owners.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>||**My Heart's Score in Blue**

After the conversation she had with Aoi Kaji, Kahoko immediately went straightaway to her company's building. She clasped her hands tightly on her violin case as the glass doors automatically slid open. In she went with her beloved instrument.

The lobby, she noticed, was filled with press reporters, journalists, and even fans, too. They surrounded the reception area where the manager was at. Each day, they only became thicker and thicker.

"_Where's Innocence-san? May we speak to her?"_

"_What secrets does she have? What's her real identity?"_

"_Innocence-sama, come out! Let us hear your violin!"_

"_Nee, what's with her mask? Afraid to show her face?"_

Those were what she heard from where she was at. _"It's her trademark! That is all I can answer. Please leave, else I'll have to call the security guards to show you the way out."_She heard the manager and saw him walk away.

Kahoko was stunned upon seeing the ruckus. Despite her highly anticipated album and sold-out guest appearances, not once did she ever think that a lot of people would actually like her. She never thought that her violin would take her this far. Mio was right. Innocence did attract so much attention.

It was thanks to that fateful meeting a year ago after Azuma's engagement party. Aoi kaji, who actually worked for the agency, and Rin Manaka, that lady he was with, changed her and made her into what she had become. It was thanks to them that she's a step closer to her dream. And as humble as it may seem, but it wasn't stardom nor fame she was after, but to be able to walk the same path as her beloved Len. It all happened so fast. Who would've thought she'd be a successful violinist in just a span of one year?

But despite what she has attained, Kahoko still felt something painful in her chest. The fact that she couldn't reveal her identity, not even to her closest friends, made her guilty. How can Len ever know what she has become if the agency keeps her personality as a secret?

Yet she still hopes that someday, she'll unmask that sparkling Innocence and reveal the true woman behind the façade. And she wouldn't care whether or not people would appreciate her as herself, as long as she has her loved ones by her side, especially Len… that's if he realizes he still wants her. It was that detail that separated them both—Len's engagement. And the more saddening thing was that he wasn't engaged to some other woman. She sensed that it was with her former accompanist, Manami Mori. But with the unclear statements that Len makes, she couldn't afford to be so sure. Moreover, it felt like she was accusing the ochre-haired pianist.

"Hino-san, Manaka-san has been waiting for you in the conference room," a female secretary came to her in secrecy before she could get lost in her thoughts. No one in this establishment, save for Aoi, Rin, the President of the company, and this lady with her, knows Innocence's real identity.

"_Hai._Thank you very much," Kahoko replied with a smile and disappeared from the eyes of the prying crowd.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere, same time...<em>

"What's this all about?" a booming voice called out as a thick pad of bond papers was dropped abruptly on the glass table. Len, just like an ice sculpture, remained with his composure. And while he was unshakable, it was the other way around for his manager. At last, he has come to face the consequences of his reckless actions.

"Explain this to me, Izumi-san. Compared to the earlier sales, the copies sold out dropped by two percent," the head of the department said, eyeing Tatsuya Izumi, Len's manager. Knowing that Len has already been a world-renowned musician, _this thing,_he thought, would be close to impossible from happening. He never once thought that this would ever occur to _The_Len Tsukimori.

His eyes were firm and unmoving, just enough sternness to shake Tatsuya off his feet. "I know a sorry can never fix this, but I humbly apologize!" the manager said and lowered his head.

The higher official sighed exasperatedly. "This must have something to do with what happened during that Yunoki engagement party. It has been a year and yet those rumors whatsoever are still undying. It is indeed very troublesome." He turned to look at the violinist. "Tsukimori-kun, who was _that_ girl anyway?" the head suddenly asked, his hands clasped on his office table, anticipating an answer.

The blunette's eyes slightly widened in shock, not expecting that question to suddenly arise. "She's no one special." He replied in his icy tone.

"Oh, I see. I assume she's a die-hard fan, then. Good for you, Tsukimori-kun." the middle-aged man commented. "But still we can't treat this matter lightly, and with that Innocence around…" he sneered. "Len Tsukimori's female counterpart? Bah! She's just a newbie artist! You cannot lose to her, Tsukimori-kun."

While the room was engulfed with silence, Len's mind was actually screaming with thoughts. _Who was that Innocence, anyway? She suddenly showed up out of nowhere, and in a span of one year, attracted attention from thousands of people even with her mask on._ He hoped that this was only one of those passing idols that people fancy for a moment. For if he loses his job, the unimaginable would happen.

"Fix this, Tatsuya. I want it fixed immediately."

"Yes, sir."

After the meeting, the two were dismissed and were finally alone in the hallway. His manager was obviously distraught, while Len remained composed, except that it was only on the outside. "Geez, I am _so_ going to be fired," the manager sighed. "Oi, Len Tsukimori, be careful of your actions okay? It's those undying rumors and Innocence! You better be careful, okay?"

The lad remained silent. After some deafening seconds, his manager turned to ask him again. "Oi, Len. What about that engagement, huh? What are you going to do about it? It's been a year, if I'm not mistaken, that you haven't heard about your girlfriend. Kahoko, wasn't it? And what's with you and Manami Mori? I didn't think you were such a playboy!"

He flinched when he heard Kahoko's name again. This time, he gazed at his manager with his dagger-like eyes, his gaze saying something like _"With all due respect, but do you want to die, Izumi-san?"_It was obvious that he didn't want anyone meddling with his personal matters. The engagement, which he told the press about, was a different matter.

Seeing the look that the musician gave of, Tatsuya chuckled. "I understand. But hey, I'm your manager. If you need any help, don't hesitate to call." He tapped Len's shoulder twice and winked at him as he left. "Good luck with your romance, boy!"

A shade of pink was undeniable on Len's cheeks. _Seriously, what was that old man thinking?_ Len ran his fingers through his hair as he heaved a sigh, the barriers he built around himself starting to crumble.

.

.

.

.

The empty recording studio resounded with the music that Len produced with his violin. It was still full of skill, yet void of emotion once again. The notes were fast and upbeat, contrary to the mellow and fragile state he was in. On the normal eye, one could say that he played so well, not missing a single note on every measure. But the reality was his mind was disturbed of every thought about Kahoko Hino.

Flashback to their senpai's engagement, Len recalled how badly he refrained himself from hugging her the moment he saw Kahoko talking to the ochre-haired pianist. The way she sparkled in her long white dress, the way she looked with her hair, and the way her smile melted him… nothing has changed. She was still beautiful as beautiful as ever.

It was a sad thing that he should resist the urge to engulf her in his arms. For if he succumbed to his selfishness, everything he ever planned will only be in vain. Yes, almost everything he ever said and done was his plan, and Manami Mori was his co-actor.

This was the irony of it all. To raise Kahoko Hino up and be known together with him, he needed to hurt her and to threaten her. Thinking that if she were to feel both pain and love for Len, Kahoko would find a way to equal herself to Len, just like she's always done, even way back their days in Seiso.

However, Len was no longer entirely sure. _Was this the right thing to do? Hadn't she turned the offer years ago, I wouldn't have to result to this_, was what the blunette thought to himself. Seeing Ryotarou protecting her at back at the engagement, and seeing the pain and guilt in Manami's eyes, he was no longer sure anymore.

Just as the back of his head told him, he now appeared like a villain, playing Kahoko Hino's fragile little heart after finally reaching his fame. And now that his career was already at stake, he needed to do something fast. And in order to regain what he had lost and to cradle Kahoko safely back to him, he needs to eradicate his ultimate threat now: the violinist in the name of Innocence.

After a few moments, Len's violin-playing was stopped by the door creaking open.

"Tsukimori-kun, sorry to bother your practice, but Izumi-san told me to give you this."

"No, not at all," he replied to Manami and reached out his hand to receive the folder. There was a deafening silence before the pianist decided to leace.

"Mori-san."

Manami turned. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Feeling what Len truly meant, she only responded with a smile.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"W-wait, Kaji-kun! Y-you're kidding, right? I take back what I said minutes ago!"

_Sigh._"I'm sorry, Hino-san. But this has nothing to do with your earlier statements."

"B-but... Manaka-san! This is a joke, right? I'm not ready yet! Wh-what am I going to do?"

"Stay calm, Hino-san. You'll get by... trust me."

The red-haired violinist could only collapse back at the sofa, her face a complete expression of horror. As she allowed herself to fall, the folder in her grasp only dropped to the floor. It read:

**XXXX Recording Companies Collaboration Proposal:**

_**"A Rivalry of Two Hearts" **__for the benefit of AAA Foundation_

_with the special participation of Innocence and Len Tsukimori._

**Catchy phrase**_**(to be printed in posters):**__This will be a night you won't soon forget._

And indeed, it won't be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__Please forgive me for taking too long to update! Also, I hope this doesn't appear to be rushed (cause it is, just the last part though). Please do leave a review! Thanks a lot! Also, I decided not to name the company and the foundation so as to relieve you dear readers from recalling too many names. Thank you very much again!_


	7. Chapter 7: Innocence & Ice Cold Virtuoso

**A/N: **Minna-san! Sorry for updating so late. I've been on hiatus for a while because my schedule in school is so jam-packed, but that isn't an excuse! _ Anyway, here's the… treat? And for the rarest (or **maybe** _only_) time that the character's are going to have their own POV's. And to make up for my very delayed update, here's a long chapter. Enjoy!

P.P.S. Thanks for the reviews! And to the people who added this story on their alerts/favorite list, thanks a lot! You people are so awesome! And even to my silent readers who still read the story, thanks a lot! Comments and reviews are very much appreciated :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own La Corda d' Oro. It belongs to Kure Yuki and its legitimate owners.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN||Innocence and the Ice-cold Virtuoso<strong>

_Kahoko's POV_

At long last, the day I had dreaded—and both excited about—had finally come. I sat on the backseat of my manager's car with Kaji-kun, Manaka-san taking the wheel in the driver's seat.

"Relax, _Innocence. _You'll be fine."

I heard Manaka-san say and caught a glimpse of her peeking at me through the mirror. She must've noticed that my grip on the violin case tightened. Indeed, I couldn't stop thinking what this day would be like when I'll finally perform _on the same stage _with _him._ It would be delight for me, I know, yet there was something inside me that kept reminding me that things were different this time around.

"Because it's you, I'm sure you'll manage," Kaji-kun's voice interrupted my thoughts, which somehow, I'm grateful for. "After all, you _are _Innocence and no one else."

I know he was trying to be sweet, and he always was. Aside from Tsuchiura-kun, Kaji-kun's got my back ever since and did a lot of things for me. And when all this happened, he helped me up, together with Manaka-san, in this chaotic world of show business. But still, sometimes I couldn't help but feel guilty.

I didn't deserve all these. Innocence isn't great because of me. She's great because of the people around her. Though few people know that I'm one with her, still I couldn't help but feel so inferior to this masked lady. Because the truth is, I am not her and she isn't me.

I'm just Kahoko Hino who wants _him_ back.

"Thank you." I managed to say despite my troubled self. They were really doing their best to encourage and strengthen me, but none of their words seemed to help me. The thought of performing with Len just made me feel so weak. Yes, I will be standing together with him, but not as the person he knows I am.

But maybe this is all for the best. If he'll know that it is _I _who'll be playing, I doubt any of these would even be possible.

And here I was, about to have a showdown with the guy I love, and not to mention, sure to lose!

I never wanted any of this.

I never wanted to be Innocence. To me, she was just some kind of 'bonus' I found along the road.

In truth, I just wanted to be me. The _me_ that surely isn't a somebody to this world, but definitely has a lot of friends; the _me_ that could be earnest with her feelings, and; the _me _who's a simple girl wanting to be loved back.

I sighed inwardly.

How did I get here? All I ever wanted was Len.

"We're here."

I gulped and clung harder to my case as Manaka-san's voice came to my ears. Kaji-kun, probably sensing my tenseness, held my hand for reassurance. There weren't any screaming fans at the back part of the venue but it was better to be precautious. I wore large sunglasses and a big hat over my head, then scurried inside the vicinity.

Upon reaching the room, my manager helped me change, of course with the absence of the male. He's off somewhere, perhaps talking with the organizers. See, the other thing that made me nervous was the fact that this was the first time I—I mean, _Innocence—_was going to meet with _The _Len Tsukimori. We haven't met even just for practice! They said it was for the challenge, though I don't think it was necessary.

I changed into the beautiful sparkling white gown that my manager ordered for me. It was decorated with beads and sequins, with white roses on top of the gown. It was really nice of her. She helped me put on some make-up then told me to take a look in the mirror.

Manaka-san smiled as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Beautiful," she said. "Just one more thing and you're all set." She handed me a white half-faced mask, silver and white beads and sequins decorated just below the eyeholes.

I stared, for the last time, at the reflection that belonged to me, before putting on the seemingly harmless façade that robbed me of my identity. And right as if on cue, the door opened and Kaji-kun appeared.

"Shall I escort you, Hino-san, I mean, Innocence?"

"Yes." I replied and noticed Manaka-san give off a teasing smile. I held Kaji-kun's hand and he helped me up.

As we turned around and started for the door, the door suddenly opened and caused my heart to beat so wildly. I was staring wide-eyed at the panting blunette who had just come in.

As his features appeared in front of me, I felt as if I was wearing no mask and just my bare face.

"Len..." I silently whispered to myself.

For a couple of seconds, everyone remained silent as if to recover from shock. Manaka-san was first to speak.

"Tsukimori-san, is something the matter?"

From surprise, Len's expression turned to disappointment. Does he have something against my manager?

"Nothing." He said, his voice firm and cold, void of all emotions. Somehow, it brought a slight _pang_ in my chest.

"Oh, well then. It may be short notice but I'd like you to meet..." she turned to me before she continued with her words. "Innocence, your co-performer for today."

Len's gaze landed on mine and our eyes met. I couldn't help but feel so helpless and confused. _What should I do?_ My heart's throbbing fast and my mind was starting to be cloudy when I felt Kaji-kun squeeze my hand. The only thing I was able to do was smile and bow at him while wondering if what I was doing was right.

His expressions softened, but he didn't smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Tsukimori-kun." It was Kaji-kun. "I wish you the best for your performance today. And also, congrats on your engagement."

My eyes slightly widened in shock, and once again I was reminded that Len's heart was no longer mine but someone else's.

"Everyone's dying to meet your mystery girl, Tsukimori-san. When will you ever introduce her?" Manaka-san asked and I started to tense. But no, I shouldn't. If I will, I should not let him notice. I was Innocence on the outside, but deep inside me was the Kahoko Hino who wished that his bride would be her.

"When the time is right, you will all meet her. Now, please excuse me."

I stood bewildered in Kaji-kun's grasp and stared back at the door where he once appeared. Placing a hand over my chest, I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart.

_Len's POV_

Wrong room.

No, it's not possible. I know what I heard.

I'm completely aware that I haven't heard it in such a long time, but still I'm sure I could recognize it anywhere.

It was no doubt Kahoko's voice.

As I eagerly opened the door where her voice came from, I felt my expectations and hope crumble to pieces when my eyes told me otherwise. There was no sign of her, just two ladies and a blonde male. I flinched at the sight of a masked petite brunette who was held by the blonde who happened to be Aoi Kaji.

I didn't know if it was just me but I thought I saw a resemblance. Sure the girl's hair was brown, but her body size and the way her gown clung to her just made me think of Kahoko.

_Tch._

I have been fooled by my heart yet again.

After being soaked under embarrassment and placed on the hot seat for a couple of moments, Mori-san called as she ran towards me and informed me of my manager summoning me.

Good. A distraction was all I needed... perhaps.

.

.

.

_Kahoko's POV_

Without the long brown wig I was wearing, Innocence might've been finished right then and there when he walked into the room. It was thanks to my disguise that my cover was not found out by Len, although undeniably, a part of me still wanted to expose myself to him.

We were at the backstage now, and I could feel the energy around everyone else. The media were there, our managers and the producer of this mini concert.

Both Len and I will be doing solo performances, so it's not exactly like a showdown just like I earlier thought, which a good thing is. After doing my finger exercises, I stayed at a corner and simply observed him keep his violin.

"May I interrupt your sight-seeing?"

Startled at the voice, I looked up in front of me and saw Mori-san's teasing face. Did she just catch me staring? Well, obviously, right? Still, I shook my head heavily and she giggled. How it broke my heart.

"I'm Manami Mori, Innocence-san. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She extended one hand and I stood up to take it. "Kaji-kun has told me about you."

EH?

About me?! I thought it was a secret!

"He told me how hardworking you are, so it's no wonder you're able to catch up."

I felt myself relax. _So that was what she meant._ I stared at her and she continued. "Oh, we go long way back. Kaji-kun and I were friends, so there's nothing really going on between us. No need to worry, Innocence-san."

Huh? I never said anything about anything. I lifted my hands in mid-air, as if denying the words she said. Once again, she just giggled. When her laughter finally died down, she said something that almost made me throw away everything I had right now.

"You know, as strange as it may seem, but you remind me of someone. She was a good friend of mine, and a violinist, too. I haven't seen her in a while now and I really miss her."

I wanted to shed tears as I watched her face become melancholic. If only she knew that I'm closer than she thinks I am… my heart ached, too, for another reason. Both of us were in love with the same man. At least, that's what I think. That's what my instincts tell me. And no matter how hard I try to deny it in my head, my heart tells me another thing.

"Okay, everybody quiet please! The show's about to start in five minutes! Innocence-san and Tsukimori-san, please stand by!" one of the organizers announced as he clapped both his hands for attention. As soon as everyone heard him, only a small group of journalists was left at the backstage with us and our managers gave us some last-minute reminders and some briefing.

_Sigh._ This is it.

.

.

The show went by smoothly and both of us were able to perform the pieces we prepared. Len had some performances with Mori-san as his accompanist. I thought it odd, though. Shouldn't she also be introduced as his fiancée and not merely just a pianist?

Anyway, I also had some duets with Kaji-kun, though most of the time I was doing solos. The show was nearly ending and my energy was starting to wear off. But for the sake of the audience and for the charity, I should endure.

"_Innoncence, you're next. Stand by."_

I head the organizer say to me as he instructed the backstage crew on the subtle changes on the stage as soon as Len's turn was over. Not too long after, I was called in and soon faced the multitude of audience screaming my name and clapping for me.

I was anticipating a female voice over to be played on stage while I ready myself, saying something like _'My next song will be entitled…' _and the like, but none came. Instead, the people's evident chanting of _'Duet! Duet! Duet!' _was all I ever heard of. But of course, it wouldn't exactly be made real because Len and I never really practiced together, at least as Innocence and himself. Besides, it wasn't part of the deal... right?

"_And now, let's welcome Len Tsukimori!"_

The people cheered as they heard the MC announce his arrival.

Wait.

Wait, WHAT?

I looked beside me and there he already was, a few inches from me. It must be delight for the world to see _The _Len Tsukimori and his supposedly female counterpart perform something together. I froze on my spot as I saw his figure remain still beside me. Suddenly, he looked towards my direction and nodded. I nodded back in acknowledgement. _'Follow my lead,'_ he mouthed at me discreetly and faced the audience for a bow.

And indeed, I did follow his lead.

As soon as we both placed our violins on top of our shoulders, my heart began to race. It beat so wildly that I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. However, I also couldn't help but feel extreme joy overwhelm me. At least at this moment, on this stage, Len's music and mine can be one.

He played a melody and my violin played the "second voice". It was wonderful. When he changed the song, I stopped playing and simply stared at his face. I wanted so badly to caress it, but I should hold myself back. After him, I instantly followed. We went on like that for a couple of measures and it really seemed like a mash-up. I don't know how it happened, all I know was that the moment was beautiful.

The people clapped their hands for our performance. However, Len wasn't finished yet.

_Len's POV_

'_For the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with, I give all my heart to propose.'_

Those were the words that resounded in my mind as I began to play the tune that became close my heart.

_Ave Maria._

I closed my eyes and felt the song create ripples inside my chest. I heard the audience's claps die down as my song progressed.

_Kahoko._

If you're listening, this is for you. You may not think it is, but this belongs to you.

I don't know how I got into this situation when everything I did was offered to you and is for you only. I don't know how I stupidly got things wrong and accidentally ended our relationship.

But the truth is… I love you. I love _only_ you.

I didn't originally want to 'test' you, but with the mishap I created, I might as well go with it.

Me and my huge pride has become a barrier and it's all my fault.

The heavens know how badly I want to be with you.

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard another violin playing with me. And that's when I realized that I was not alone on this stage. I looked beside me and saw Innocence, closing her eyes and gliding her bow above the strings. Her expression was solemn, with a small smile on her face that I couldn't help but smile inwardly to myself.

How ironic.

This rival of mine actually reminded me of the girl I love.

Could it be possible that both of them are actually one?

_No._ That'd be ridiculous.

What was I thinking? I miss her too much that I'm actually thinking of senseless things.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>At last the concert ended. It was a relief that everyone who came were satisfied. After our performances was a picture-taking session with our fans and of course, autograph-signing. I was inside my changing room when I heard noise outside my door.<p>

"Len Tsukimori nii-chan!" a little girl cried out and rushed towards me as soon as the door swung open.

"We're sorry, sir. We weren't able to see her come in. We'll take her out at once." One of the crew said and was about to carry the little girl.

"No, it's fine. Just let her be. She's just a kid."

The man looked slightly embarrassed and just nodded. Not long after, he left.

"Len Tsukimori nii-chan, please sign this! My big sister is a big fan of yours and she couldn't be here because she's sick." She gave me a CD and I stooped down to level with her. This is ironic. Usually, it'd be the older ones to come here and let their CD's be signed for their younger loved ones, but this is different. This girl must really love her sister.

"Nee, where's your mom? Don't you know it isn't safe to wander alone?"

"She's just outside." She replied confidently.

"Oh. You shouldn't have left her side. She'll be worried if something happens to you."

"You're here inside. Nothing bad will happen."

I gave a sigh of defeat and took out a permanent marker. "What's your name?"

"Hana."

I scribbled my autograph on the cover and wrote some notes on it, something inspirational, maybe. Next, I handed it to the girl named Hana and she gleefully received it. Soon, she was jumping with so much joy and raised two CD albums in the air; one was mine, the one I just signed, while the other belonged to Innocence.

"_Arigatou, _Len Tsukimori nii-chan! My sister will be very happy about this!" I tried to smile but when she tiptoed to peck on my cheek, I was rather shocked. I didn't have time to react because she immediately dashed out of the door and screamed her mom's name.

"_Kaho nee-san!"_

"_Hana!"_

EH.

I stayed glued to my spot. Is it really her this time?

No. Maybe this is just another one of my hallucinations.

"_Thanks for helping me out! You're the best!"_

_A giggle. "You're welcome. You should hurry up now, your mom's probably waiting."_

"_Okay. Bye nee-chan!"_

"_Bye! Take care, okay?"_

Instantly, I stood up from my chair and rushed to the door. Now I'm sure that it was her, just outside my door.

And for the second time, I was wrong.

It was the masked porcelain doll. "Innocence-san."

She smiled.

I panted so hard that my chest rose and fall severely. My heart was drumming so fast at her voice, and only to find the wrong person again. _Was this some kind of joke? _This is impossible. It was her voice. I know it.

I saw Innocence about to open her room when I rushed to stop her.

"Wait."

She halted and looked towards me.

"I'll only ask this once so I hope you'll fulfill my request."

She didn't utter a single word and only stared at me as if she was waiting what I was going to say next.

"Will you please remove your mask in front of me?"

.

.

.

_Kahoko's POV_

"_Will you please remove your mask in front of me?"_

Oh no.

Please don't tell me he's found out about me! But how did his suspicions rise? I haven't uttered a single word nor taken of my disguise when he's around.

But here he is, wanting me to take it off. Should I?

I want to reveal myself, tell him how far I've gotten thanks to him.

However, something's telling me that the time isn't right.

I simply shook my head and turned to twist the knob of my door.

His hand stopped me.

"I know it's rude of me, but please."

I didn't look at him. If I would, I know I might yield without me noticing. I ignored his hand and tried to twist the golden knob of my door.

The next thing I know, I was already pinned to the wall, my other arm in his grasp. My heart beat wildly with his action. And as I stared into his eyes, I saw despair, confusion, desire… longing.

I closed my eyes shut and imagined what he was about to do. His hand was reaching for my mask and soon we'll find ourselves in an awkward position. My identity will be revealed and he'll hate me forever.

"Sexual harrassment. Invasion of privacy. Violation of rights." A voice interrupted his trance. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Strictly forbidden especially for the likes of you, Tsukimori-san. It'll be such a waste for your pretty face to just end up in jail."

Both of us turned at the source and saw Manaka-san standing behind him. She had this taunting look I've never seen before.

She walked towards our direction and swatted his hands from my wrist. "The next time you're going to do this, I'll be sure to make some proper actions. Ah no… I'll _make sure _there won't be any next time."

I stared at Len who looked so much in despair. My heart ached with the fact that I couldn't— _shouldn't_— do anything.

"I'm sorry." He turned away and whispered so softly it was barely even audible.

"And as for you, I advise you not to let your guard down. It isn't time yet. You ought to be careful now, Hino-san." Manaka-san said as she made her way toward me. When we were safe inside the dressing room, I took my glittering mask off and pulled the brown wig from my head.

"Yes… yes I will, Manaka-san. I'm sorry. It was all my fault."

She sighed. "You can't afford to make your identity known, at least not yet."

I felt my chest tighten but all I could do was exhale.

"Hey." I felt her pat my back. "Congratulations on the concert. You and Tsukimori-san both did a good job together."

I smiled a bittersweet one. "Thank you, Manaka-san. It's all thanks to you. Thanks for making this happen."

"Anything for you, dearest. Come, we should go."

"Hai."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__There you have it, minna! I guess that's the best I could squeeze from my mind and schedule. Comments, suggestions, and most especially, violent reactions are pretty much appreciated. Thanks all and have a jolly good day! :)_


	8. Chapter 7 point 5: TsuchiMori Sidestory

**A/N:**First and foremost, a million thanks to the reviewers! Thanks to your positive reviews which cheered me up, and the negative ones which pushed me to write and squeeze my brain for ideas! Thank you also to those people who added this story on their alerts and favorite list. It's already a big thing for this story to be reviewed, how much more to be fabvorite-ed. Sorry if I couldn't thank you one by one, but just so you know, I am thankful. Here's a cookie! =)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own La Corda d' Oro. It belongs to Kure Yuki and to its legitimate owners.

* * *

><p><strong>SIDESTORY|| The Game Called Charade<strong>

.

.

.

As an acting girlfriend—well, at least _supposedly_ just in front of one person— Manami Mori knew better than anyone that she shouldn't do what she was doing.

She was smiling, yet a bittersweet one.

She was _supposed _to at least _act _jealous. But instead, seeing Len perform Ave Maria onstage with Innocence brought her another kind of feeling. It only made her heart to twitch in pain as floods of melancholic memories come to her mind.

Manami knew that Len and Kahoko were for each other. However, due to the unexpected twist of events, the latter's relationship ended, although with an indefinite closure. It wasn't the loss of affection nor the distance that was hindering them. It was the misinterpretation of each other's actions. Manami knew all of this because somehow, she has become an accomplice of fate's playful joke.

"They complement each other well, don't they?" she jerked at the instant Aoi Kaji appeared beside her. She smiled in relief when she saw that it was just him.

"Yeah. It's like they were meant to do this. And to think both didn't even have any practice prior to this. Indeed, Innocence proves to be his female counterpart. Congrats to you, Kaji-kun." She smiled gleefully with her eyes never leaving the stage.

Aoi smiled in return. "She's really just hardworking and is passionate about her work. She has this certain… _inspiration_ that motivates her. And yes, indeed they instantly connected, like there's this invisible string connecting them."

She turned to look at the blonde violist and noticed that his expression had just turned bittersweet, _just like hers._

But his was entirely a different one. Whatever his entire expression meant, she wasn't sure. Then, she gazed back at the two performers who were still awing the audience. '_That Innocence must really be something. To be able to catch up with Len isn't something anyone can do' _was what she thought in her mind.

As the thought passed her, her cyan orbs slightly narrowed at a possibility that struck her. With the achingly familiar connection that both performers had, could it be possible that Innocence would be...

_No. That'd be... impossible?_

She sighed inwardly to herself and decided that she should leave things at that. If it really were Kahoko, then wouldn't it be nice if Len would find out himself after this performance? Manami left the backstage with the song onstage reaching its climax, keeping her contemplations to the innermost parts of her mind.

.

At last she found her way to the garden, allowing herself to bathe under the glow of the stars. And because of the stillness and the serenity of the place, her thoughts unknowingly went back to _him._

She recalled the sensation of his hands that fit perfectly with hers, his welcoming warmth that had once engulfed her, and the electricity had once flown throughout her entire body because of that one soft kiss...

For one moment, she was only thinking about him. Then the next, he was already right in front of her. Although it was dark, she saw him perfectly well.

"Manami..." his voice was low but it was loud enough for her to hear. Just the mere sound of it made her heart skip a beat.

"R—Ryou..." She said his name while trying to control the wideness of her smile.

.

"How have you been?" was all that she asked though her mouth was itching to add _'without me'. _She continued smiling as she waited for his reply, knowing deep inside her that her so-called 'happiness' was all for show. She had to admit that after how many years of separation and loss of communication, she really missed him a lot.

"I guess I'm fine." He answered nonchalantly, causing a slight _pang _in her chest. _So he did manage without her._

Ryou, meanwhile, knew better. His answer was a total lie.

His response was a total deception, because the truth was for the past months, he has been struggling over the same feeling he had felt when they first met.

Yet still, none of them were aware of the situation for both of them were doing the same. Both were pretending.

"Oh. That's good." _But it would've been better if I were with you._

_If only you knew what I've been through, _both silently thought.

"Yeah."_ Damn it. I never thought it'd be this hard without you._

Soon enough, there was a deafening silence, feeling as if the unspoken words were suspended in the air. It was quite new to them. They weren't like this before.

"Hey," Manami said as she was unable to bear the quietness. "Why don't we sit by that bench over there?"

"A—"

Ryou was cut when she linked her arms with him and dragged the green-haired to the wooden bench under the tree. It was only a simple act for a normal eye, yet it was enough to throw Ryou insane.

_No._

He shook his head lightly enough so she wouldn't notice. Now isn't the time to be feeling like this. For Pete's sake, she's engaged! Or at least, that's what he thinks since she's never really said anything. And to make things worse, it's with that ice-prick Len Tsukimori.

He couldn't believe what was happening to him. First, he lost to him back at the concours; second, Kahoko—the girl he cares for—chose Len over him, and now this! He never quite expected that _this _would be third on his list: that Manami chose Len over him.

Ryou sighed at his hopelessness. By this time, both he and Manami had finally reached the bench and sat. The ochre-haired made sure there was enough distance between them as to not be too close. Although she wanted so badly to place herself in his arms, she restrained herself because she knew she already couldn't... she _shouldn't_.

Ryou's sight remained fixed on the sky. For the past few minutes, none of them said anything and just sat under the tree. Without meaning to, his mind took him somewhere nostalgic.

.

.

.

_._

_It all happened during his tours in Europe. It was a rather cold day and he hoped to indulge himself with a cup of hot coffee. Not only that, his hands were freezing and were aching to hold something warm. Being a pianist, it's a must to take care of them, most especially now that he's on his world tour. He can't afford to lose his career, for what face would he show Kahoko who was very supportive of him?_

_Also, the rigid rehearsals and consecutive performances had been a challenge to him. Sure, he was performing with Hamai Misa and some other renowned musicians, and he did enjoy it. But still, once cannot avoid pressure when it comes. Somehow, he also needed to unwind with his very limited spare time._

"_One decaf, miss." He asked over the counter at the girl who was wearing this green uniform._

"_For?" she asked and readied her pen to scribble._

"_Ryou." He said._

"_And one cappuccino. For Manami, please."_

_Ryou looked rather surprised and turned towards his right, only to find a petite figure which was the source of the voice. "Hi!" She cheerfully said and flashed her ever energetic smile._

_It was Manami Mori._

"_Yo."_

"_It's nice to stumble upon you in here. I miss Japan so badly that seeing a fellow Japanese makes me feel at home."_

"_Yeah. I do get that a lot, too." _Except that I don't particularly miss Japan, save for one person, _was what went on in his mind._

"_Really? Wow. It doesn't show." Manami replied while her eyes looked to the coffee machines. She was really oblivious of the things going on in his mind._

_Ryou stared at her and this time, she turned to look at him. Their eyes met and she only laughed._

"_I think we should find a seat. We don't want people finding two frozen pianists in front of the counter."_

_._

_"So, how're your tour so far?" Manami asked curiously as she took a sip from her coffee. "I heard you were a huge fan of Tsukimori-kun's mom."_

"_It's been good. And yes, I idolize her because her music is full of emotion." _Unlike that ice-prick that seemed to get his attributes from snow.

_"Sou ne. I love the way she plays the piano."_

Silence.

_"So, how are things between you and that ice pr_—_I mean, Tsukimori?"_

_She sighed. "He's skillful as always. No, scratch that. He improved a lot. He must've found the inspiration to perform." she said with a smile, unknowingly trampling on Ryou's ill thoughts against the blunette violinist._

Inspiration, huh.

_Right. He forgot for that small moment. Kahoko already was Len's girlfriend._

_"So what about you, Tsuchiura-kun? When are you going to find that _inspiration?_" The ochre-haired suddenly asked with a teasing smile evident on her face. It rather caused Ryou to be shocked for the question was out of the blue. Manami rested her hands on her palm as she took a sip from her cappuccino, eyes directed unto his hazel ones._

_Was she toying with him?_

_Well, she picked the wrong person to play with._

_Ryou leaned in to move his face close. His flirtatious gaze showed no signs of backing away and remain fixed at hers. She slightly moved her face backward._

_And then, she was petrified._

_"Don't worry. I'll find one someday."_

_He gave off his smile that was sure to mark in Manami Mori's mind._

_._

_Days passed and the two still kept seeing each other. At first, their encounters, which were mostly at the coffee shop, were purely coincidental. Until such time that they would expect the other to be sitting at their usual table, sipping a hot coffee or frap. Both secretly looked forward to their next meeting. Although they kept seeing each other, none would drop the honorifics for formality's sake. Somehow, they still slightly felt inclined to it._

_It was already night when the two decided to go home. While the two pianists walked home, they passed by the empty playground. The snow was already falling and Ryou wanted so badly to get back to the hotel and cuddle in a nice warm blanket. However, this girl did the exact opposite._

"_Hey, why don't we make a snowman? C'mon!"_

_Seriously?!_

_He opened his mouth to complain, but even before words could come out of it, Manami had already grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him towards the deserted place._

_She sat on the snow and started to roll some ice. She urged him beside her, and before long was engrossed with the childishness that they were doing._

_She put the twigs beside the middle circle for arms and took off both her mittens and placed them on the supposing hands of the snowman. She found two pebbles and placed them on the creature's face. Soon, the snowman they both built was finished. Ryou found himself staring at Manami and was rather surprised to see an unsatisfied expression._

_"__Something else's missing."_

_She seemed to be thinking really hard about it. It was then that she took her own scarf and wrapped it around the snowman's neck. "There. All done."_

_She stood in front of the snowman for a while and smiled confidently at her work. However, Ryou noticed that she was starting to shiver. _Stubborn girl._ How could she just sacrifice herself for an inanimate creature who can't even feel anything? And speaking of unpleasant, someone even worse than that came to his mind. _Tch.

_There was something in this naïve girl right now that made him want to engulf her with his arms. However, he was sober enough and only went up to her. Ryou uncoiled his own scarf and placed it around her neck. She was about to protest but he stopped her before she could._

"_Keep it. It's cold out here."_

_If the weather wasn't freezing, there's a great possibility Ryou would think she reddened because of what he said. _How cute_._

"_Th—thanks."_

_The green-haired was about to walk ahead when his eyes caught sight of her pocket. It seemed as if her hands were trembling inside it. When she noticed him staring, Manami shifted his attention and started walking. "I think we should get going."_

"_Wait a sec."_

_This time, he was the one to grab her by the elbow and took both her hands from her separate pockets. Surprisingly, he took off his own glove and placed one on her right hand._

"_No, you don't have to do that—"_

"_Ssh."_

_Ryou rubbed both of their bare hands together for heat and locked their fingers together.._

"_Tsuchiura-kun…" she shyly started._

"_Ryou."_

_Manami was taken aback with Ryou's sudden statement, wanting suddenly to be called by his first name. Obviously, it didn't matter to him. He liked it when he took her by surprise._

_He still held her hands in his. After all, although they already were outside her hotel, she didn't want her to freeze to death. She's still a girl, no matter how __naïve __and stubborn she is._

_"__Oh. Anyway, thanks a lot for today. I enjoyed so much."_

"_Sure, no problem."_

_She smiled._

"_Goodnight."_

"_Yeah. Goodnight."_

_She took her hand from inside his pocket and jogged inside, her footsteps leaving a mark on the snow. Somehow it he expected for it to feel hollow, Ryou somehow found it weird to a certain extent._

_He continued to watch her back as she got inside the building. As soon as she was safely inside, he turned his back and started to walk._

"_Ryou! Wait up!"_

_He stopped on his tracks and instinctively turned to her voice. The next thing he knew, she was already tiptoeing to kiss his cheek._

"_Have a safe trip home." She said softly, her breath hot on his skin that it tingled. She ran back inside and left Ryou standing dumbfounded._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Spending times with her used to be full of fun and cheer, yet it was the complete opposite now. They sat together side by side and the urge to hold her hand was still there, but Ryou knew better not to.

Ryou started to feel irritated with their situation. What was the point of this... meeting if none of them even said anything?

He heaved a sigh and was about to get up, when the lady beside him spoke up.

"Hey."

He stood frozen for a moment, ears perked up.

"Sorry."

What was that for? Was it supposed to alleviate his irritation and pain? Ryou felt his feelings mix in such a manner that cannot be explained.

And then it hit him. Those were one of the last words she said when they parted. Hasn't she recovered yet? IF that's the case, then they're both the same.

How odd. Just like the chilly night, their treatment was like that… cold. And just like the cold wintry day when they first met, everything felt bleak and gloomy.

They weren't even cold to each other when they first met, which meant they weren't back to square one.

They were back on square _negative_ one, if that were possible.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_It was spring._

_And it only meant one thing._

_A couple more hours and he would be returning to Japan, because at long last his concert tour had come to an end._

_Strangely enough, Ryou found himself sitting on the swing at the playground he and Manami kept going to. It was unlikely of him to come to a place like that, however, just to contemplate. Surely, something else brought him here._

_He looked around the corner and instead of finding snow, he found dry ground. And where the snowman once had been, a little sapling grew. Surprisingly, he smiled for no reason at all._

"_Ryou!"_

_He jerked at her familiar voice. What the heck was she doing here? He loved her company, yes. But somehow, he wanted to be alone. Her presence just worsened the confusions he had. Truth be told, Manami Mori never fails to disrupt his system._

_He remained seated though his eyes followed her._

"_What're you doing here?" she asked with a smile as she went beside him._

"_I ask that back to you."_

"_Well, I often come here for... stress-relief. Besides, it's just near the hotel so it's no big. I must say I wasn't expecting to see you here."_

_His straight face remained unchanged. "Neither did I."_

_Manami only nodded her head in acknowledgement. Little by little, she took her steps toward the other swing and started to push herself as soon as she was seated._

"_So—"_

_She was cut with her sentence when she saw the man next to her abruptly stand up and stomped out of the place annoyingly._

"_Hey! Ryoutaro Tsuchiura! Where are you going?" she immediately followed him out, annoying the green-haired even more._

'Some place where you're not around!'_ he wanted to answer. Because there was something in Manami Mori that disrupted his system. He was confused now. While it's true that he enjoyed her company, longed to be with her everyday, wanted to see her after every practice and after every performance, and just every single freaking second, Manami's presence was the last thing that he ever wanted at that moment... at least, he thought so._

"_Hey, what's the matter? Are you in a hurry because today's your flight? Hey!" she asked again._

_Tch._

"_Right. Thanks for the silent treatment. Just so you know, I really..." realizing her futile attempts, she sighed. "Never mind. Have a nice life in Japan, mister big artiste."_

_She turned around and decided to walk out. What was wrong with him? They were okay the other day, why was he acting like this? Yeah, they quarrel a lot, but it'd be resolved in less than a day._

_How cute. Sounds like a lover's quarrel._

_But for her, arguing with Ryoutaro Tsuchiura would be so much better than being ignored and given the silent treatment. Has he gone mad or something? Somehow, it made her chest tighten a bit. But why should it? Though she had a crush on him for a span of time, she didn't have the right to agiteted. She wasn't his girlfriend. They were just former schoolmates who happened to have the same profession and met outside the country._

_Alright. She was hopeless. In the first place, she wasn't supposed to have these... stupid monologues in her head._

_And all of a sudden, Manami realized that someone had taken hold of her arm and that a hand had crawled on her back. Soon enough, she was spun around and was soon face-to-face with Ryoutaro Tsuchiura._

"_Pardon me for doing this, but..."_

_As his sight went down to her lips, he closed his eyes and secured the tiny gap between them._

_The ochre-haired was at loss for words. She was shock, stunned, stoned, astounded, dumbfounded... BLANK. Her eyes remained open for the whole duration of their kiss, closing then opening them again at long indefinite intervals._

_This. Is. Impossible... right?_

_Ryou brought her even closer when he placed his hand on her nape, and the other on her back. They were kissing in broad daylight, which was utterly... weird._

_Manami didn't intend to return his action, but she clung to him for support. Somehow, she started to suffocate with his kiss. It wasn't a drug, but it was enough to intoxicate her mind, taking away her logic and making her limbs feel numb and weak. She had to admit that she longed for this moment since the very beginning. But now that it has all come to this, she understood that she shouldn't dwell in what's happening. She had to break away before it's all too late._

_Because prior to his kiss, she already was in an accidental relationship._

_Soon enough, their kiss ended, and Manami never felt as guilty as she did before. Yet somehow, she hoped that it didn't end so early. She was afraid of what's going to happen next, and she knew deep inside that she didn't want that._

_Both their foreheads touched as Ryou stared into her eyes. Manami, however, realized that she couldn't do the same._

"_I tried to control myself but I just can't." He said through his heavy breathing and sighs. "Manami, your nearness was just..." he breathed for the nth time and was suddenly at loss for words._

_She continued to hold on to him and lowered her gaze on the ground. She can meet his eyes anywhere and anytime, but not like this... not when she's about to lie._

"_Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I... that I—"_

"_I—I'm sorry." She said immediately before he could finish, gaining finally the courage to look at him. She was scared to hear his last word, for she might unknowingly yield to it. Her eyes stung and heart was heavy, but she cannot afford to lose her defences now._

_She saw the shock that registered in his eyes and suddenly felt her heart being crumpled. Watching his crestfallen features was just unbearable for her. However, she had no other option._

"_Is it him?" she heard him ask after a long pause. It broke her to pieces, wishing she could say no._

"_Yes." Her reply turned out to be a whisper. When she realized what she had done, she immediately tried to take her words back. "I—I mean, no! It's not—"_

_But it's too late now. It was useless. She had already hurt him._

_Ryou remained still, now with his eyes over her head. He couldn't believe what was happening. For the second time, Len was chosen over him._

_His arms slowly dangled to the sides as he felt him lose their strength. Right. He was too late. And again, he was insufficient compared to _him.

"_I'm sorry, Ryou..." he heard her say. He smiled mockingly to himself._

"_Don't be." At last he kissed her forehead. And before he left, he whispered in her ears... words that she never knew would haunt her. "But just so you know, I'm not sorry I did what I did, Miss Manami Mori."_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

"_I know this sounds impossible, but I hope this'll be the last time we'll see each other."_

.

For Ryou, Manami was full of surprises... and she until was now.

"What're you saying sorry about?" he finally asked after a long silence.

"For... for everything."

He smiled mockingly to himself. _I knew it._

"Would that be all, then?"

Manami found it rather shocking when his last sentence came out rather harshly. But what right did she have to protest? After all, she deserved it.

Ryou cleared his throat, sensing the bewilderment of the lass beside him. "At any rate, shouldn't you be inside? That ice-prick sure could use even a little motivation from his... fiancée."

He stood up this time, missing the scornful smile Manami made for herself. _So he took the bait that wasn't supposed to be his. _Because of one simple mistake, all has come to this. Thus, the domino effect.

If only he knew... but it's all too late for regret. She can no longer undo what has been done. The only hope she clung was the promise she made secretly to herself, that when all of this is over, she would confess to him and tell him the truth.

That's if he would accept her. That's if he would believe her. That's if he still loved her.

It's all ifs... all uncertainties.

Suddenly, the cold night's chill crept up and kissed their skin. When Ryou realized that Manami was starting to freeze, he took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders. "Next time, don't come out at night without anything to make you feel warm."

He said at last and decided to leave the place. "Nee, by any chance, did you come here with Hino-san?" Manami asked her last question, her heart beating abnormally with Ryou's simple act of care.

And without turning his back, he answered. "Yes."

_Liar._

_I'm sorry, Manami. But a little lie to conceal your feelings wouldn't hurt, will it?_

So not only Innocence needed a mask. Some other people need one sometimes, too.

Except that for others, it wasn't literally in a form of a mask.

Sometimes, they hide it through words, or maybe even actions.

And this is the way of charades... the game of pretense.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am ready for your violent reactions, minna! I don't know if I bored you with it, but that's all that I could ever squeeze for them both. I might improve it one day, though. Thanks in advance for your reviews!


	9. Chapter 8: Unsteady Beats

**A/N: **Minna-san! Thanks for all your comments and reviews! :) I hope you enjoyed the side story. Anyway, here's chapter eight. I won't detain you for long with my boring speech. So here it is! _Bon appétit!  
><em>

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own La Corda d' Oro. It belongs to Kure Yuki and to all its legitimate owners.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT||Unsteady Beats<strong>

"_CHEERS!"_

_The people inside the agency rose their glasses to toast for the success of the concert. As expected, the tickets were sold out and made the media go frantic with the tandem of the two violinists. Innocence stood out from among them wearing a glimmering white gown, with her pretty brown hair tied in a bun of curls, and dainty silver mask worn across her face; her glass of white wine lifted in the air._

"_This is to Innocence who has done her best. Congratulations!" The president of the agency said onstage with his microphone. Right after the concert was their agency's foundation day, so it was more like a double celebration for their success. And of course, because only a selected group of people knew who she really was, she had to disguise herself again._

_Innocence smiled behind her mask._

_As the people drank the said liquor, the masked lady only brought it to her lips and pretended to drink from it. She is Innocence, yes, but at the same time she was Kahoko Hino and not once has she taken up any alcoholic drink._

_Soon, slow music was played and some of the people gathered at the center to dance._

"_Congratulations, Innocence. You did a great job."_

_Kahoko looked beside her and saw her manager, who was stunningly beautiful in her red strapless gown. "Manaka-san! Thank you. It's all because of you."_

"_No need to be so humble. We all know of your hardwork."_

_Kahoko blushed. "Th—thank you, really."_

_Rin took a sip from her drink and only smiled. "Anyway, I can't hang with you any longer. I bet Romeo here wants to have some spare moments with you."_

_Kahoko's ears perked up with Rin Manaka's teasing words. By Romeo, does she mean…_

"_Good evening, ladies."_

_Kaji-kun. Right. Who was she expecting?_

"_You aura's different tonight, Aoi-kun. I wonder who it's for." Rin smiled teasingly. And before any of them could react, she decided to leave the two._

"_S—say," Kahoko heard the blonde speak, causing her to jerk. "Would you like to dance, Hino-san?"_

_Kahoko seemed to freeze for a moment. It's just a dance, right? There really isn't anything special. She only nodded and was about to take his hand when a bright flash of a camera suddenly interrupted them._

"_There. Picture perfect!"_

_As soon as both recovered from shock, Kahoko found herself face-to-face with Seiso's former most notorious journalist. She was about to say her name, but Aoi Kaji beat her to it._

"_Amou-san?"_

"_Hai, hai! Long-time-no-see, Kaji-kun! And my, do you look handsome!" She complimented as she tapped his shoulder, feeling the old times seeping in._

_Aoi smiled. "Thank you. And you, too, Amou-san. You look dashing as ever."_

"_You think? I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion, am I?" She laughed at herself and opened her arms as to present the knee-length purple tube dress she was wearing. Her golden hair was tied in a ponytail with some of her golden hair dangling next to her ears._

"_So, how have you been?" Kahoko heard the journalist while looking around at everything else. She thought she should leave the two for a private conversation when she unexpectedly heard her last name. "Nee, Hino-san, how does it feel like Innocence and deceiving all the people that care for you?"_

_She jerked upon Nami Amou's words. Dread befell upon her when she saw the journalist's smirk. That's when realization crept in. "See, nothing ever escapes me, especially those juicy little secrets."_

_She felt her heart beat tremendously fast. _What is this? How did she found out?_ She finally decided to leave and run, but something caught her eye._

_There was Len, standing ten feet away from her, staring at her with his icy gaze._

_He started towards her and soon was six feet away._

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One._

"_Len…" she accidentally said._

_And without further ado, he grabbed her in his arms and engulfed her in a warm embrace. At that, she felt tears wet the sides of her neck, urging her to return his hug._

"_Deceiver."_

_Len unexpectedly said, his only word stabbing through the innermost parts of her heart, immobilizing and freezing her to that very spot._

-.-

"KAHO-CHAN!"

Kahoko awoke to Mio Takato's voice.

"Kaho, are you okay?" Nao said and started wiping Kahoko's face. "We've been trying to wake you up. You were having a bad dream."

Kahoko breathed so hard that the abrupt rising and falling of her chest was evident. She held on to her head while she remained to be seated on her bed.

The past few days had been hard on her. It's true that her mini concert with Len had been a success, but switching from Innocence and Kahoko Hino had been difficult. Just the other week, Ryoutaro had told her that she hasn't been answering her phone and that every time she comes to work at the music shop, she always seemed so tired and stressed. And lately, even her Hihara-senpai had noticed, too. She's been a consistent customer for sweets, knowing that she'll need a lot because she really _is _always tired.

And also just last week, when Mio and Nao looked for her to invite her to watch Innocence's concert together, she was nowhere to be found. Which of course, was utterly impossible because she _was _Innocence; there was no need to be invited to her own concert. It was a good thing none of them suspected anything _as of now,_ since Kahoko had agreed to attend their sleepover.

"K—Kaho-senpai, here's water…" Shouko Fuyumi offered a glass of water. The last night they'd decided to sleep in Shouko's house, since it was Shouko herself that invited them. They've been in contact ever since their Yunoki-senpai's engagement last year.

"_Arigatou, minna._" Kahoko said after emptying the glass. She was almost breathless. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

"No, it's fine. But really, you scared all of us, Kaho." Nao said and sat beside her friend, patting her back as to soothe her from worries.

Although she started to calm, thoughts about Nami Amou in her dream still bugged her.

_Nothing ever escapes me, _she recalled her say.

And Len, he called her deceiver while she was in his arms. What did that mean?

But above all, why should she let this bother her? It was just a dream. Nami's not Japan but in America, for Pete's sake, working for a famous newspaper pub, and Kahoko's all the way here. Why would Nami even bother coming?

"Nee, minna! Why don't we all go out? There's this restaurant that just opened and I heard that their food are so delicious!" Mio suggested when her eyes sparkled.

"O—okay then. I'll just tell our chef not to make breakfast anymore." Shouko said and immediately left to advise her maids.

Just as she was starting to feel relieved, her phone suddenly rang, all her friends throwing curious glances at her. Who would call so early in the morning, and on a Saturday?

"Hello?" She said after pressing the green button.

"_Good morning, Hino-san. Sorry for the disturbance this early in the morning." _Came Aoi Kaji's voice on the other side of the line.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't disturbed at all." In fact, she was thankful for the distraction.

"_Listen, there's been a glitch in the agency and Manaka-san suggested that you don't come here, for a week at least."_

"Eh? Why? Did something bad happen?"

He paused for a moment. _"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you for now. I'll let you know when things become stable."_

So something really _is_ wrong.

"_Think on the bright side, Hino-san. Think of this as your… week-off, and a reward for the job well done at the concert."_

"Wai—"

"_Goodbye."_

For some reason, Kahoko felt uncertainty flood her after their conversation. What was wrong with the agency? A financial crisis? An inside job? A bankruptcy? Yet no matter how hard she tried to enumerate, she couldn't think of at least one possibility.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Itadakimasu!"_

All four said after receiving the food they ordered, and treated themselves to a good breakfast.

"I hope you enjoy your meal, girls!"

Stunned at the voice, all of them turned towards the source.

"Hi—Hihara-senpai?! What're you doing here?" Kahoko asked in disbelief once again.

"Don't tell us… you own this place, too?!" they all asked in chorus.

He only smiled as he scratched his head.

"You're so amazing, Hihara-senpai. You're not just an OB at school, but you're also an entrepreneur!" Mio exclaimed.

He laughed shyly. "Well, I don't know why but I just love doing these things."

"Then perhaps you're inspired then, senpai?" Shouko suddenly asked out of the blue. Kazuki blushed at her question while waving his hands frantically in denial.

"Ah, i—iie!"

"G—gomen, Hihara-senpai!"

The apple-green haired sighed. And with a small smile, he confessed.

"Well actually, you're right. They said sweets can make people happy, and there's this person that I want to cheer. Maybe my trumpet can't heal her, so I might as well cheer her up with sweet things."

Mio reached up to her eyes to wipe the tears stinging at the corners. "Amazing. Hihara-senpai's in-love!"

Kazuki reddened and realized his tactlessness.

"Don't worry, senpai!" Kahoko's voice suddenly called out of nowhere. "I know for sure that your efforts won't be futile."

The green-haired found himself dumbfounded with her words. Before he could stay frozen like a statue, he heard a crash from inside the shop and excused himself to fix the ruckus. _Whew! Thank goodness for the ruckus!_

"Oy! Are you guys okay?" he said as he left the girls to themselves.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Meanwhile, at the agency…_

"So, who is this Innocence?" The writer tapped her pen on her notebook as she waited for a reply. She sat cross-legged on the couch.

He smiled. "For the nth time, I can't tell you."

"Now, don't be cute with me, Kaji-kun. Just tell me her identity, and this'll all be over."

"What?" He scoffed, which was slightly out of character for him. "Aren't you asking the same thing? You just rephrased it."

The cunning journalist grinned. "Exactly. Now, tell me the details on how you found her." She readied her pen as if she really was about to get some details.

The blonde flashed a smile. "I'm really sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Eeeeh?! Not even for old times' sake, Kaji-kun?"

"The agency has given its final statement, so leave." Rin Manaka suddenly appeared out of nowhere and gave the journalist a stern gaze.

"Now, now, Rin, I was only messing around. Or maybe not." The visitor giggled.

"_Rin_?" The manager asked in puzzlement, her brows meeting. "Has America made you lose your sense of respect, Nami Amou?"

The journalist took off her cap and sunglasses, making her now short, curly golden hair fall loosely.

"My bad, onee-san. But say, you haven't welcomed me home yet."

Rin rolled her eyes. Aoi flashed a smile.

"Welcome home, then, Amou-san!" The blonde greeted.

"I'm hooome~! Thanks for that, Kaji-kun. That felt good."

"No, problem!"

"Now, if you would be kind enough to tell me about Innocence." She clicked her pen as she said her sentence, ready to jot down any information.

"NAMI AMOU! LEAVE! NOW! Or I'll forget I ever had a sister!"

Nami only laughed so hard as she scurried her way outside. "Seriously nee-san, would you stop being so grumpy all the time? Good thing Kaji-kun's kind enough to put up with you."

A bulging vein showed clearly on Rin's forehead with her younger sister's action. "Wait till I get home, you little punk!" She said through her gritted teeth.

"That's if you can catch me, nee-san!" Nami stuck her tongue out. "Stop being so angry all the time. If you heed my advice, men might just come swarming to you all over again!" At that, she closed the door and ran around the hallways, readying herself for her older sister's reaction.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! NAMI AMOU!"

Who'd ever thought the infamous Rin Manaka can lose her composure?

Only Nami Amou can do the trick.

"_Tadaima, nee-san. And I'll make sure to uncover all the secrets you've hidden… including that of your little star Innocence. Nothing ever escapes me, nee-san... not this time."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__THE END! Well, for this chapter, at least. This chapter has been revised, so feel free to PM me for any corrections. Also, please don't forget to leave a review :)_


	10. Chapter 9: Unexpected Interlude

**A/N: **Hello! I don't exactly know what to say but I feel like it's incomplete without me greeting you guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the two-chapter-update. And again, sorry for taking too long to update. Ciao! ^_^ (My introductory Author's Notes are getting shorter and shorter XD)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own La Corda D' Oro. It belongs to Kure Yuki and to all its legitimate owners.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE||Unexpected Interlude<strong>

Kahoko opened her eyes to her usual wake up time and readied for work. It's been days since she hadn't gone to the agency. Somehow, going there has been part of her routine so she couldn't help but feel something lacking. Yet still, she still took the advice from Aoi to take it as a week-off, and maybe focus on her life, her _real _life as Kahoko Hino.

At last, she arrived at the familiar place that had the sign _'Minami Instruments' _on its sign board. When she twisted the knob of the door, she expected Ryoutaro to be there, so she called out in a cheerful manner. "Good morning, Tsuchiura-kun!"

When she opened her eyes, she found Ryoutaro holding a familiar blunette on his collar, ready to assault. Noticing the third party, Ryoutaro immediately released and regained his composure. "Morning... Hino." Ryoutaro, she noticed, left out the word 'good', since he really probably was in a bad mood. His response was directed at her, but his gaze remained fixed at the other visitor. He was about to leave for the grand piano, when the bell attached above the door frame suddenly chimed, announcing the arrival of a customer.

Instantly, Kahoko plastered a smile on her face, only to find it gone the next second.

"Mori-san?" she said quizzically.

Apparently, she was as startled as Kahoko was. Did she come in at such a bad timing?

"H—Hino-san, good morning. A—actually, I just—" when her eyes laid on the two guys behind Kahoko, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Tsuchiura-kun? Tsukimori-kun?"

_So this was the cause of the tension._

"What took you so long? Let's go, Mori-san." Len suddenly said as he made his way towards the ochre-haired pianist, only walking past Kahoko.

When he grabbed hold of her wrist, Manami unexpectedly shoved it away.

"No."

Her response almost practically surprised everyone that it took her a while before she could continue. "Actually, I'm here to see Ry—Tsuchiura-kun."

Because of what she did, Len felt embarrassment creep in and for the rarest time, suddenly wanted to melt right then and there. He was put to shame not just in front of _ordinary people,_ but in front of Kahoko and his nemesis Ryoutaro.

Meanwhile, the green-haired pianist couldn't help but chuckle lightly at what just happened. The moment was simply priceless. "Come, let's get outside for some… fresh air." Ryoutaro took a glance at Len's stiff body before turning back his eyes at the female pianist. "Shall we, Mori-san?"

He opened the door of the shop and headed out first. Manami, however, stole a glance at Len and mouthed "Sorry!" before finally disappearing through the door.

And then, the inevitable silence.

Len remained frozen with his back turned, while Kahoko kept her head lowered.

Now that they've finally come face-to-face, just the two of them _alone,_ what were they going to do?

"Len, I—"

"Kaho, I—"

They both said together as the blunette turned to finally face her. Despite the situation, Kahoko felt her heart beat wildly with what she heard. _He still called her with her first name. _But as they stared at each other for the longest time, they found their expressions both unreadable.

_What's he thinking about right now?_

_What's on her mind right now?_

_Is he upset about me? Is he happy with his fiancée right now?_

_She's sad again because of me. Did she move on now? Did she fall for _him_ at last?_

Len was the first to look away, not bearing the sadness and confusion he saw in her eyes. He was about to turn his back when the door to the shop unexpectedly opened for the second time.

"Hino-san, there's something that I need to…" the newcomer's voice faltered. "Tell you."

"Wait a sec, Kaji-kun!" a black-haired female stopped on her tracks as her gaze met the blunette's. Her once gleeful smile disappeared at the mere sight.

Another female entered merrily in the shop, probably following her other two companions. But when she sensed the silence, her smile vanished as soon as it appeared, just like how it did with the first female.

"K—Kaji-kun, Naoh, Mio... what're you guys doing here?" Kahoko stared wide-eyed at the three people who had just arrived.

"I'm afraid you should ask that to someone else here, Kaho." The black-haired answered as she fixed her fierce eyes at the blunette. She clenched her fists by her side, and anytime soon, Len has to say goodbye to his perfect features.

"What have you done to her?!" Naoh asked angrily as she stormed precipitously towards the ice prince, all the eyes of her audience filling with surprise. Hadn't it been for Aoi Kaji who was doing his best to stop her, Len would've been in shreds now.

"Naoh-chan!" Mio called out and helped Aoi. "Calm down..."

"How could you do that to her?! Didn't you know that she trusted you?! Huh?!" she continued to reach for him, but her strength was nothing compared to that of Aoi's.

"Naoh, stop…" Kahoko started to sob as the dramatic scene unfolded before her eyes. She rushed to her and tried to soothe her.

"Naoh-chan, enough." Aoi tried to console Kaho's angry friend.

"I'm not going to be stopped! I'm not just going to stand here and watch Kaho get hurt now that he's back!" then, she directed back her gaze at the subject of her emotion. "What, cat got your tongue, Tsukimori Len-_sama?_ You think you're so cool, huh? But you know what, you're more vicious, colder, and all the more heartless person than you think you are! She waited for you here and you only cheated on her! She loved you so much but what did you do? You trampled all over it. WE NEVER SHOULD'VE TRUSTED YOU!"

As her anger started to subside, her voice softened along with it. But still, her strong feelings shone through her eyes. "She never should've trusted you, Tsukimori-san…"

By this time, Naoh's energy has worn out. After saying her long-time grudge against the man who broke her best friend's heart, she finally started to calm down. She panted so heavily as beads of sweat trickled down her porcelain skin.

The atmosphere was heavy and full of uneasiness, none of them able to look at each other in the eyes. They all didn't know what to do next, though Naoh didn't regret the words she said.

"Kaho, I'll meet you in your house tonight." Naoh said at last and left Aoi to stay with her best friend. Mio followed her shortly after. Seconds later, however, the blonde took Kahoko in his grasp and grabbed her out of the place.

"If you'll excuse us, Tsukimori-kun. We're going ahead first."

And the door closed with the bell chiming, leaving only Len Tsukimori who stood dumbfounded.

-.-

"Tsukimori-kun, I'm really sorry!" the ochre-haired pianist sitting beside him apologized with her hands clasped over her lowered head. By this time, they've already seated themselves at the backseat of the car. She knew she shouldn't have done what she did a while ago and should've played along like what she always did. Yet something told her that she just can't... lie. It's not going to be so harmful, would it? Besides, she only did it once.

The blunette focused his eyes in front of him like he didn't hear her speak at all. And with that, Manami recovered her head and simply pouted. "What were you doing there, Mori-san?" he suddenly asked without turning his head, causing the pianist to jerk.

"N—nothing... we just talked." she relaxed her back and leaned on the back seat. "Don't worry about it."

Silence befell upon the two as the car made a right turn.

"Anyway, what were _you _doing there in the first place?" It was her turn to interrogate now.

"Nothing. I don't think you should worry about it, Mori-san."

_Whoa. He really is angry._

Manami hopelessly sighed as she allowed herself to recline to the back rest.

Meanwhile, Len continued to recall the earlier events in his mind: how he accidentally met Kahoko when he didn't intend to, when Manami Mori suddenly denied that she came for him (_that_ was utterly embarrassing), when he thought it wasn't Tsuchiura but Kaji who was with Kahoko, and when Naoh unexpectedly spat on his face and spelled things out for him.

_'She waited for you here and you only cheated on her!' _He waited, too.

_' She loved you so much but what did you do? You trampled all over it.' _He loved her so much, too, and still loves her till now.

_'She never should've trusted you, Tsukimori-san…' _After he realized what he had done, he wasn't sure if he could still trust himself either.

Was he really worthy of her love and confidence? Did Kahoko really make the wrong choice in the first place when she chose him? What if she picked him because of sympathy?

Or better yet, maybe he was already hurting her so much that he no longer deserved Kahoko's trust.

He smiled inwardly, _mockingly_, to himself upon replaying Naoh's words over and over in his mind. Part of him, however, was relieved… relieved to know that the girl she loved was safe with the likes of that blunt black-head.

-.-

"Kaji-kun!" she called out.

"Nee, Kaji-kun! Let go!"

He still wasn't paying attention. At least, he _tried _not to pay attention. He couldn't help but feel anxiety wash through him with the mere thought that Len Tsukimori was inches away from his beloved Kahoko.

"Kaji-kun!" At last, she retrieved her hand from his grasp. Both stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, ignoring the people that only walked passed by them.

"Thank you for earlier, but you didn't have to do that." She rubbed her wrists and finally turned to go. "Ja, I still have work to do."

"Yeah, you do. And we're standing in front of it." His words came out rather harsh but he guessed she didn't notice, since she figured something much more important than the tone of his voice. What was he, really, to her? Was he was just some high school colleague and a co-worker? Most likely. None of his actions should matter to her, right? He seemed hopeless, and he really was, and maybe that was the cause for his earlier brashness.

"Eh? But I thought you wanted me to go on a**—**"

"I'm sorry, Hino-san..." He said softly as he started to compose his own self again, making up for his harshness just moments ago. "But I guess your week-off ended sooner than I thought."

"Oh... I see," was all that she could say. It hasn't even been a week yet.

"Then, shall we go?"

Kahoko only nodded at him and started for the steps of her beloved agency. The sliding glass doors automatically opened as they sensed an entity entering the building. Suddenly feeling uneasy, Aoi Kaji excused himself and walked hastily towards the men's comfort room, leaving Kahoko standing at the receiving area near the receptionist.

_"Oh, c'mon! You've got to let me in, I'm her sister!"_

Kahoko's ears perked up at the sudden argument of a female. Eh? Sister? What kind of sister wouldn't want to see her own sibling?

_"I'm sorry, miss. But we're under strict orders. Please exit the premises before we settle with rather harsh actions."_

_"Eeeh? You guys are no fun at all!"_

Kahoko heard the voice gave up since no further argument was raised. Instinctively, she decided to look for the scene that her ears earlier heard, all the while wondering who it could be.

Then out of the blue, she caught sight of a familiar wavy-haired blonde starting for the exit with a high-resolution camera dangling around her neck and a very thick notebook in her grasp.

Her eyes widened as she gasped, her body automatically standing as if it had a mind of its own. "A-Amou-san?!" She shrieked, noticing the journalist despite her already short hair.

The journalist turned. "Eh? Hino-san?!"

And with a wide smile on her face, she left the security guards escorting her and sprinted towards the red-haired violinist and tackled her in a warm embrace. "How have you been? It's been ages!"

Kahoko found herself hugging her back. "Indeed. I missed you, too, Amou-san!"

Nami released her and flashed her a big smile. "We have a lot of talking to do. Anyway, what're you doing here?"

It took only those words to make all the nightmares come tumbling back to her. Why the sudden return of this already famous, and most notorious press writer?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Revised.


End file.
